


Merging of Worlds

by Speeddog



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Graphic Description, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Ninetales - Freeform, Pokemon Genetics, Pokemon Medicine, Pokephilia, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speeddog/pseuds/Speeddog
Summary: Jack is a Pokemon doctor student starting his final year of school working at an emergency Pokemon Center.  His story will involve uncovering his feelings for his Pokemon, medical emergencies, battle scenes, and discovering his father’s research that could change the World of Pokemon and humans forever.





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping to take a read! I have never written a story before, let alone one like this. So don't expect a masterpiece, but I had fun. You all on here are so good at writing compelling stories it inspired me to give it a shot. Constructive feedback is welcomed! The first few chapters will be primarily setting up Jack's relationship with his ninetales with a few "fun" scenes.

Jack was beginning his first rotation as a 4th year Pokémon doctor (Pokédoctor) student in the coastal city of Mewport at a Pokemon center specializing in emergency medicine for Pokemon. 

The past 7 years of his life has been spent in school learning about Pokemon, their bodies, their physiology, diseases that affected them and how to provide medical care in a variety of situations. He had always wanted to try his hand at being a trainer but everyone in his family had been a doctor, human or Pokemon. He always thought he could be a trainer after fulfilling his dreams of being a pokedoctor. 

“Are we going to start moving in to OUR new apartment today Jack?!” Jack’s ninetales asked excitedly as they were driving to Mewport. Mewport was on the mountainous coast of the Pacific Northwest. She looked up at him, partially splayed out over him with her back half in the passenger’s seat. 

He couldn’t help it how cute she was, her golden yellow coat tapered into sunset orange as it reached her extremities. She had only evolved 4-months ago, and Jack once again found himself lingering on her too long and had to adjust the car back into his own lane.

”You really HAVE to ride like this don’t you Kate?” Jack rolled his eyes as he begun to answer her inquiry. “We sure are! We will be to Mewport soon. No more books and lectures, I get to finally start being a doctor... sort of. I think this will be a fun new chapter for us Katie. On our own, with no one we know in a new town… I’m glad I have you with me girl.” Giving her an innocent wink. 

Kate’s heart fluttered as she lingered on the words of the man that saved her from being trafficked when she was still a vulpix as a rare talking commodity. See, it was very rare for Pokemon to talk, and those that could were highly coveted by many people usually not with good intentions…

“I guess I just got used to it when I was smaller” Kate coyly said knowing very well why she continues to ride with her head in her master’s lap. “Plus…you love it!” she said looking up at him, returning his wink in a way less innocent manner coupled with a sly smile. She had always loved Jack after he saved her, but after coming into her new evolved form a few months back she felt…different.

Kate was hyper aware of many more characteristics about Jack after her evolution. ‘His smell, his shoulder-length brown hair, his strong tall frame, his well-groomed facial hair, his beautiful green eyes, his…’. She trailed off her thoughts before taking them too far. 

Jack blushed slightly at her insinuation, averting his gaze by checking his rearview mirrors. “Oh you know it babe!” Jack said with awkward sarcasm trying to use humor to deflect any possible feelings. He was fully aware of Kate’s change of form and behavior after she evolved he just tried to ignore it. I mean he should have expected as much… Jack did an internship studying Pokemon reproduction with a breeder over one summer during school. Not to mention his parents were pokedoctors that specialized in Pokemon reproduction. As a ninetales her body was now fully sexually mature causing her higher levels of hormones to lead to certain…behavioral changes. ‘I hope she didn’t see me blush…’ Jack thought to himself. ‘But damnit she knows me too well, sarcasm has never been a good tool of mine’ Jack thought knowing he typically used sarcasm when he was deflecting or embarrassed…

“Look Kate, sit up, we can start to see Mewport from here!” Jack said quickly attempting to move past his embarrassment.

Kate sat up and craned her neck and arched her back, muscles rippling under her furry slender frame. Taking a nice quick stretch, she was still puzzled by Jack’s odd diverting behavior and looked out over her new home. 

It looked cozy enough, a large cove surrounded by snow topped mountains on all sides. Mountains were one of Jack’s primary requirement. Jack was an ultrarunner, training for races that he could do with Kate that were upwards of 50 miles. He used to have to carry her sometimes when they ran if she got too tired, but since evolving he was convinced she had unlimited stamina while running. 

Mewport was a large city, serving as one of the primary locations for trainers and their Pokemon to leave the country by boat. It also recently added a Pokemon Gym where the many trainers on their journey could test their skill. June Spade, the recently appointment Gym Leader was a woman roughly Jack’s age who specialized in water-type Pokemon. Jack had never seen June, but he knew of her and heard often that her beauty was only outmatched by her ruthlessness to her Pokemon and the trainers she battled. Her reputation was not one to be desired.

“I like all the mountains we can go exploring in” Kate chirped looking out the window intently. “Can we go to the top of one right now?!” she was always about going into the mountains with Jack. Kate loved how it was always so peaceful running with him in the mountains. Their leg muscles burning, ragged tired breaths in unison, and the amazing reward at the end, the peak. 

“I know you’re always ready to go Katiebug, but I don’t have any running clothes unpacked.” Kate’s ears flattened and her big rose-colored eyes widened, sparkled and stared directly into Jack’s. ‘I do have my shoes…’ Jack thought. ‘We don’t usually do the conventional trail…underwear and running shoes that’s not too weird. Plus no one is going to take the route we take to the top. I mean shit its hot enough outside to go naked…’

Jack felt bad they had been in the car for so long and the few days before they left were spent packing. Also, he knew he could never deny her with that look on her face. 

“That’s not fair, you can’t use the doe eyes to get everything you want.” Jack said playfully. “Are you sure you didn’t acquire that move Attract w-when…” He trailed off as he heard the words he just spoke out loud. “Kate!” Jack said emphatically worried he had made her very uncomfortable “You know that is not what I meant… I just meant...” Kate interrupted him giggling “HAHA I know that Jack. You are okay, no need to get so flustered geeeez”. ‘I wonder what he did MEAN by it though’ Kate mused.

This time Kate continued the conversation sensing Jack was caught up with what he just uttered “I am taking your silence as a full on yes! It is mountain running time.”

Jack was still frozen for a moment in thought. It had been so busy with getting ready to move, starting this last year of school, and saying goodbye to all his friends he met during school he didn’t have time to fully digest his feelings towards his newly evolved ninetales. He hadn’t admitted it to himself yet, but he found her very attractive.

‘I cant believe I just said I was attracted to Kate….I cant deny her stunning form as a ninetales and the maturation of her voice gives me chills sometimes.’ Jacks thoughts drifted to their nights together since Kate evolved. Holding on to her soft yet muscular frame his lower half covered mostly by her tails. ‘I have really enjoyed our nights together more since her evolution…STOP. You are about to be a pokedoctor. You swore an oath to protect Pokemon, not whatever the fuck you are thinking…’

Jack was still stuck on his words when Kate noticed him and snuck a quick lick on his cheek. “You still with us? Stop thinking about what you said… Its not a big deal Jack. I promise, you didn’t freak me out. I took it as a compliment, nothing else.” Kate lied. 

“I’m glad to hear that. I just don’t want you getting the wrong idea about my feelings towards you” Jack stated, but immediately saw how the weight of his words appeared to hurt Kate. 

She paused briefly then furrowed her face glaring towards Jack, “What AM I supposed to think about your feelings towards me Jack?” Kate said abruptly looking him sternly in his eyes. No more doe eyes just eyes looking for an answer. ‘Why couldn’t have I just dropped it’ Jack thought to himself.

“We share a bed every night, adventure together, moving to an apartment together, you treat and speak with me like a human, you say you love and give me kisses…”. Jack was still silent, his face flushed knowing all what she said was true “Shall I go on?” Kate said with an air of cockiness. Jack was trying his best to keep his eyes on the road. “I don’t know a lot about human relationships, but the only wrong idea I have Jack is whether or not these are feelings for your best friend or something more. You are a smart enough man and have learned enough about Pokemon biology to have some idea of what my feelings are towards you.” Her voice, so soft and rich, sent a shiver up his spine. She didn’t usually speak to him this convicted and Jack knew this meant something to her. And she was right... he did, at least subconsciously, recognize her actions for what they were. 

Moments later the car stopped at they arrived at a trail head at the base of one of the mountains. Jack turned the key to shut the engine off and slowly turned to Kate now completely in the passenger’s seat. The look on her face told him there was no avoiding this now. 

Jack took a long deep breath while putting his hair up into a messy bun. “Katie…” Jack said lowly “You know I love you very much. And you ARE my best friend.” Jack reached up and cupped his ninetales cheek, her face leaning into his hand. “ I couldn’t ask for a better one.” ‘Don’t say anything you will regret idiot…’ thought Jack. 

“I… just don’t know the answer to that question either” was all he said at first.

‘Dumbasss! You’re supposed to say just a friend.’

“I haven’t had a lot of time to process my thoughts and emotions on anything other than school lately and wish I had a better answer for you.” He kissed her on the forehead and began to get ready for their run.

“I promise we can talk about this later Kate. Can we try and enjoy our run together for now before we have to unpack all the crap?” Jack said motioning to the trunk of the vehicle.

“I would love that” admitted Kate softening her tone and returning to her bubblier self. She was just happy he didn’t outright reject her feelings…or his for that matter. 

Jack set out a bowl of water and a quick snack for her and began to give Kate her traditional pre-run muscle rubdown. Normally focusing most of his time warming up her powerful gluteal muscles and pectoral muscles, Jack quickened his pace as he felt embarrassed after their recent conversation.

Luckily, Kate didn’t seem to notice his hurried pace, but she did observe Jack skipping muscles he had taught her were important in running and he normally gave some attention.

“You forgot my iliopsoas Jack” Kate said spreading her hind legs out in a widened stance and looking over her shoulder back towards him. She was proud that she remembered some of Jack’s anatomy lessons. 

Jack was quite aware he missed the muscle. It was a small muscle that could be accessed by following the leg up to where it met the lower abdomen. “…Oh of course, how could I forget,” Jack stuttered reaching his hands under her and began to massage the small muscle on both legs as he had done many times before. 

His hands moved gently, and Kate could feel the strength and experience behind them. The slight arch in her back while he massaged her caused Jack’s face to flush “Did I miss anything else?” Jack said still holding her near her hips.

Kate wriggled out from his grasp laughing ,”You miss a lot of things Jack…but no you didn’t miss anymore muscles.” Jack understood her insinuation but chose not to go down that road right now. 

After Kate finished her snack, Jack stripped down to his underwear and running shoes and began running the mountain on a trail of his own making. 

Kate was used to seeing Jack in his underwear after he showered, but never for very long. And never when they were running. She admired the contractions of his lean abdominal and thigh muscles every time his foot struck the ground. 

“Come on slow poke!” Jack yelled back, noticing Kate wasn’t following him.

Kate didn’t realize how out of breath she was when she reached Jack even though she was a much faster runner than him. “S-sorry…there was a cute little butt running up the trail I got caught watching” gasped Kate trying not to laugh while saying it.

“You just don’t let up do you?” smiled Jack as they settled into their run.

The two of them very rarely ran into wild Pokemon on their adventures. The two of them running together would be an intimidating site for all but the strongest Pokemon. Their two muscular frames pounded the earth with a grace a strength that exuded their endurance. And they were fast. Not something that Pokemon wanted to mess with… usually. 

Jack recalled seeing a sign in the parking lot AGGRESSIVE EXEGGUTOR IN REGION, USE CAUTION. Jack was aware that August was the typical breeding season for exeggutor, and how both the males and female’s temperament became dangerous. It didn’t help that they were not following the designated trail to the top. 

They didn’t get too far up the mountain before they ran into trouble. 

Kate could smell the wild exeggutor an instant before she felt its large body land next to her. The large male jumped out of a tree and Double Kicked Kate hard in her side, sending her flying off into the trees with a loud whimper. 

“EXEGGUTOR!” the large wild Pokemon bellowed turning its attention towards Jack. Jack had never actually been in a Pokemon battle before. Kate was his first Pokemon and he didn’t even have her bound to a pokeball. That being said Jack was quite familiar with the abilities Kate possessed along with most other Pokemon. He briefly thought back to his course on Pokemon Motusology, the study of Pokemon moves, and shuddered remembering countless hours he spent memorizing Pokemon and all the moves they have and those they were able to acquire. As you can imagine it was painstaking memorization. 

“Kate hit him with Ember!” Jack’s adrenaline was pumping hoping Kate wasn’t injured too bad. He didn’t want to hurt the exeggutor permenently and was afraid to burn down the forest, so he chose the weaker fire attack. “Focus on his feet!” ‘No reason to kill him’ Jack thought.

While the exeggutor was frantically stomping his feet to try and put the fire out Jack moved to where Kate was now standing, scooped her up and took off up the mountain hoping to escape. 

“How bad are you hurt?” Jack asked setting Kate down and catching his breath after running a few hundred yards with her in his arms. He began rummaging through his light pack to find the super potion he kept on hand for any mishaps during their adventures. 

Kate could tell he was frantic “I’m okay Jack, that weakling only gave me a scratch,” Kate growled looking in the direction they left the exeggutor. The damp reddened fur on her flank indicated otherwise. Jack parted her fur to inspect the wound further. He spayed the potion on the roughly 3-inch laceration he discovered, and Kate winced. The skin came together slowly and left only a damp spot on the fur. 

Jack started to stand, examining the way they had just come “We should circle around and head back down.”

“There’s no way I’m letting that jerk exeggutor ruin our run.” Kate said licking the blood and remnants of the potion off her fur. “I’m the one that got hurt, what are you complaining about…afraid I’ll beat you again?” She paused mid-lick and looked at him to see his reaction. 

Jack never won when they raced, and Kate always took her chances to rub it in. “Give me two more legs and then we’d see how cocky you are.” Jack said giving her a light shove and taking off up the mountain again.

The rhythm of their steps and breaths was perfectly matched like long time dancing partners as they ran the remaining 5 miles to the top. 

They both collapsed as they reached the peak, sprinting the last 100 yards to see who could touch the top first. Kate won the race handily, panting heavily while waiting for Jack to finish. 

He crashed to the ground next to her doing his best to re-oxygenate his muscles. Being under the effect of his “runner’s high” he rolled towards Kate grabbed her by both sides of her face and kissed her on the forehead “Great run Katie, you kicked my butt as usual!” and continued to stroke her head and neck as he slowly sat up and looked out over their new home. 

Kate sat up with him and shared the view and intimate space with him. They were perched on the lowest of at least 10 mountains peaks surrounding Mewport. Many of them were snowcapped and didn’t show obvious routes to the top. 

“I’m so glad you can do these runs with me dear” Jack said turning towards her smaller frame, “There are very few humans willing to take on challenges like this and I’m happy to have such a beautiful companion to share it with,” keeping his eyes fixed on her. 

‘She is gorgeous’ Jack thought as he looked at his ninetales sitting next to him staring majestically out towards the sea. ‘What would be so wrong if her and I had something together? She can talk and express herself like a human, why not be able to make her choices about who she loves?’ Jack was trying to find ways to justify telling Kate what he knew she wanted to hear and what he was slowly coming to realize he also wanted to say.  
‘I doubt the Pokemon Doctor Medical Association (PDMA) would allow a doctor to keep their license to practice medicine if it was revealed that they were in an intimate relationship with their Pokemon.’ Jack was torn between his true feelings and how the World and his profession would view him.

Kate’s heart skipped a few beats at his words and touch, his mostly naked body sitting next to her with an arm over her hugging her close, her warmth making the cooler air up at that elevation much more bearable. She didn’t meet his gaze, but instead turned away and began to quietly cry. 

A giant knot began to tie itself in Jack’s stomach. “I’m an idiot Katie, I know that was an unfair thing to say, especially after what happened earlier…but I do mean it. You are the most beautiful Pokemon”, Jack said trying to lean forward far enough to meet her averted eyes. 

Kate sniffled and turned to look at him with a slight grin on her face “You are an idiot for saying that…but that’s not why I’m crying.” Jack blushed feeling silly. “I am just very happy to be up here with you, and with you on your journey in life” Kate paused “….as your friend” you could almost hear the disappointment in her voice as she said the last part. 

Before Jack could respond Kate wiped away her tears and exclaimed “But you know being out in nature gets me all sappy!” Giving him a playful look, she squirmed backwards out of his grip and gave him a play bow wagging all nine of her tails “Ill race you to the bottom slow poke” sticking her tongue out him.


	2. First Night Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting up Jack and Kate a bit more... you'll see!

They made it down the mountain in about half the time it took for them to ascend the 4,000 feet. Of course, Kate beat Jack to the bottom. She chuckled to herself the whole way down thinking about the view Jack had to look at the entire time….her genitals. It didn’t make her uncomfortable thinking about her exposure like a human might be but given recent events she found it humorous. 

She knowingly began her stretch just as Jack was reaching the bottom about 20 seconds after her. Reaching her forepaws out as far as she could she arched her back and stuck her rear up in the air. 

She turned her head to watch Jack arrive and caught him with his eyes locked on her body just as she hoped. “Enjoying the view are we?” Kate said raising an eyebrow but also with a playful tone. 

“Just making sure your moving okay after the run sweetheart, you know us doctor types are always looking for a medical issue we can fix”. Jack stammered, caught by his Pokemon checking her out.

“What’s your diagnosis doctor? Am I going to make it?” Kate began to chuckle even harder trying to signify that she didn’t believe his innocent stare.

“…I-I think y-you… will be just….” Jack stuttered as his face was turning into a tomato.

Before he could finish Kate cut him off not letting him off the hook “Do you think I need a physical exam doctor?” shaking her butt at him. She was laughing so hard at this point she could barely finish the sentence. 

Instead of making a further fool of himself jack laughed as well “Get in the car you butthead” giving her a light tap on the rear. 

It was getting late as they were driving out of the mountains and the sun was starting to set over the water. Over the water heavy dark clouds were crackling with lightning, preparing to blanket Mewport with evening thunderstorms. 

They were both deep in thought while descending from the mountains and appreciating the view. 

Kate looked over at her human longingly, the glow of the sunset highlighting his strong facial features. His sweat from the run filled her nostrils and clouded her brain with primal thoughts. ‘I love him so much. He saved me from those evil men that tortured and starved me. He is super smart and can always make me feel better when I feel bad. I wish I could make him feel as good as he makes me feel. He does everything for me…’ her thoughts comforted her so much that she lulled off to sleep in her usual car riding position with her head in Jack’s lap. 

The car came to halt and Kate woke but didn’t open her eyes. “Wake up sleepy head” Jack said giving Kate’s head a few long strokes “We are home! And I need your help unpacking some things dear”. Kate’s response was to nuzzle her head deeper into Jack’s lap. ‘Make me’ thought Kate grinning to herself.

Jack was happy to sit there for a moment petting her. After a minute or so of petting Jack yelled, “The jig is up fluff-ball! I know you’re awake!” and in one swift motion Jack swooped Kate into his arms opened the car door and began to carry her bridal style into the new house. He knew she was going to give him all kinds of shit for this, but he didn’t really care at the moment. 

She stirred in his arms looking up at him pretending she was just waking up. “I must be dreaming” she cooed putting her ears down and using her best pair of submissive eyes. She reached up quickly and gave him a quick lick on the neck, the salty sweat made her mouth water.

“Howdy neighbor…” Jack stopped frozen as he heard a voice behind him. A middle-aged man with a small child holding his hand were in the yard just across the street from his new house staring intently at them. 

‘He didn’t see that did he? It was innocent enough, right? I mean not in the current strange context of our relationship, but normal Pokemon and trainers did things like this right?’ Jack thought slightly panicked.

“Hi there!” Jack said with an upbeat voice, gave quick smile and wave and turned quickly to head inside hoping the man wasn’t reading too deep into what he just saw.

He fidgeted to open the door with his arms full of his ninetales and using a new set of keys. Kate didn’t appear to notice any of it, still looking up at him lovingly. 

He set her down gently once they were inside and knelt down to her level “You had to do that in front of that man didn’t you?” Jack said more embarrassed than upset. 

“What are you looking at me for??” Kate said shifting the blame back to Jack. “You woke me up and started carrying me like…w-well..” Kate felt herself flush and didn’t finish her sentence. 

“I can’t help myself anyway, especially when you are still covered in yummy salty sweat!” her face adopted a devilish grin and suddenly pushed hard on Jack’s shoulders while he was kneeling so that he fell backwards. She immediately jumped on him and started cleaning his face.

“Stop that you silly girl” Jack said not fighting particularly hard to get himself to a seated position so face was eye level with Kate’s. They locked eyes momentarily before Jack jumped up “Now I definitely need a shower after your so-called cleaning. Also, it looks like that thunder storm is rolling in so better get clean now.” 

“Sounds good, Ill join you” Kate said casually following him as if they’ve showered together before. All the while trying to gauge Jack’s reaction to her forwardness. Just as she suspected he became super rigid and was at a loss for words and couldn’t look at her. 

“I’m kidding silly!” Kate smiled “You know I only like warm baths, no showers for me. You enjoy, I’ll start bringing in some of our things” she blew a smoke heart his way and headed to the door. 

‘Why do I let her tease me like this? It is totally inappropriate, and if someone heard us speak to each other I don’t think the whole “it’s a joke” thing would work all that well. It’s bad enough that man saw us outside. She is cute as hell when she acts that way though.’ Jack was thinking as he walked up the stairs to the master bedroom and the shower. Luckily the house was furnished so the only moving that needed to be done was their personal items. No furniture thank goodness. ‘It was much easier to avoid any feelings with my face buried in books since she evolved. But all this time we have been spending together, the conversations we have. To any third party we look like a couple. And I bet our neighbor caught a glimpse of that the way I carried her and her gentle, warm, loving lick…Why am I such a pervert.’ Jack thought as he felt the familiar rush of warmth he knew was associated with arousal. 

From the shower Jack heard Kate rummaging around in one of the bags she brought inside. A few moments later he heard the sound of his portable speaker beginning to let a song play. Just a few seconds into the song he recognized it as one of Kate’s favorites from his favorite band. 

***Nobody Better – The Main Squeeze*** Take a listen while you read this next part. I promise It’ll be fun***

Jack had always known the words but never connected them to Kate and him before tonight and his recent unearthing feelings. He could understand why she loved the lyrics so much. They mentioned fire a lot and I mean it’s called “Nobody Better”. 

Just as Jack was finishing washing the last bits of conditioner out of his hair, he heard the song fade out. It began to play again but a few volume ticks louder, as if Kate didn’t think Jack heard it the first time.

‘What is this damn ninetales up to?’ Jack thought. ‘Ill play along’

He only threw on some shorts, put his hair up in a bun grabbed his comb to use as a microphone and burst out of the bathroom singing as soon as the chorus started. 

“When I look in your eyes   
I can see the fire that we walk through”

Jack has always been told he was a great singer but didn’t really like to sing in public. He could visibly see Kate start to melt as he continued signing, louder than the speaker. 

“Not even the rain  
Can extinguish the flame   
It’s just me and you  
They say with me  
It’ll never be forever  
But I know when I hold you  
There’s nobody better...”

After finishing the chorus Jack stopped singing and let the song continue. He had stopped right in front of Kate and patted his chest offering her to put her paws there. Kate didn’t hesitate.

She was almost eye level with him when standing on her hind legs, and Jack was 6 feet tall. Her paws gently rested on Jack’s chest, while she examined the tattoo of a quote he donned on his chest. It read…

“I never saw a wild thing sorry for itself, a small bird will drop frozen dead from a bough without ever having felt sorry for itself” 

‘Ive never read Jack’s tattoo before. What a quote…I hope one day he will tell me what it means to him.’ Kate mused getting nervous at the sudden closeness of their forms. 

“Lets dance Kate”, Jack leaned in and whispered in her ear. He hadn’t danced with her like this since she was a vulpix and back then it was entirely platonic. This already felt different for both of them.

Kate was not very coordinated on her hind legs, so they mostly just held onto each other and swayed to the beat, but that was enough for her. 

As the song began to reach its climax Jack tried a move that caused Kate to lose her footing and fall backwards. Jack quickly maneuvered the length of his arm across her back and they slowly fell down onto the bed smiling at one another. 

The song began to fade out as their eyes stayed locked for longer than they ever have before.

“But I know when I hold you  
There’s nobody better…..”

He felt their two athletic forms pressed together, her smaller body unflinching underneath. His bare torso was pushed against her soft breast fur which was steadily increasing in warmth. He also felt Kate’s heart rate and respiratory rate increase. A wave of passion hit Jack like a brick.

Just as Jack could pick up on things with Kate, she also picked up on changes with Jack, mainly his smell. She had never smelled the release of testosterone so strong from Jack, and definitely never in response to their interactions. She began to quiver under him as she felt his hot breath on her neck. “J-Jack..” Kate said in a hushed voice. Before she could continue he planted a passionate kiss on her lips. She became paralyzed from the kiss she has secretly desired for so long. 

Kate’s head was reeling….’Does he want me? As a lover? I know best friends don’t act this way. But I am his Pokemon…Jack has said it before… it is not socially acceptable for us to act this way.’ 

It was a relatively short kiss. Jack quickly saw her confusion and as he came to his senses he rolled over on his back to lay side by side with Kate.

“I’m so sorry my dear” Jack said placing a hand over his face. “I have crossed a line I swore to never…. You trust me and I’m supposed to have your best interest at heart, but I betrayed that. Please forgive me…. It’s just…I lost myself”

Kate waited for Jack to finish speaking but was also trying to process the meaning of his words. “I’m not sorry Jack, about anything” she said boldly, moving from off her back to rest her head on Jack’s chest. Staring up at him she said with a confidence that he admired so much in her, “I don’t care about rules of your society. I know you do care what people think and about losing your job, that’s the only reason why I don’t publicly show my affection for you as much.”

“Believe me…” Kate moved her head just below Jack’s neck, her sweet warm breath intoxicating “if you only had MY interest at heart this night would have been much more than a kiss big guy.” 

She could feel his body stiffen next to her, so she jumped into her next statement. 

“Before you say anything else Jack just know I will always be here for you in ANY way you need me to be. I know you’re hesitant about anything happening between us and potential repercussions, and I understand. Today was one of the best days of my life Jack, and your kiss will mean more to me than I can describe….”

“Can we just cuddle up and sleep like we always do and forget about everything until tomorrow”. Kate said. She grabbed Jack’s hand and pulled his arm over her as she rolled on her side. 

Her warmth allowed them to forget unpacking their linens and blankets for the night and just slept on the mattress enveloping one another. Before drifting off to sleep Kate further pressed her rear into Jack’s crouch. Pretending not to notice his erection Kate closed her eyes and softly whispered “Goodnight Jack…”

“Goodnight my dear” Jack said back, sending a chill up Kate’s spine as his breath washed over the back of her neck..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter there are a few medical scenarios and a bit more background on Jack. Some intimate scenes at the end of next chapter, bear with me!


	3. Pokedoctor Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's first day on the job, and its more than he bargained for.

Kate and Jack woke still in their embrace from the night before just as they had hundreds of nights before. Last night’s embrace had much more significance.

They were both awake long before making any movements to jar the other from their sleep. Kate laid there with a tightness in her chest remembering the night before trying not to shudder at her thoughts. ‘Better not bring up anything too heavy this morning, it’s Jack’s first day at his new job and he doesn’t need any distractions’ Kate decided. ‘We can discuss everything when he is ready to.’

‘I wonder if Kate is going to bring up last night?’ Jack thought gripping the fur on Kate’s chest tighter as he pulled her closer. ‘I don’t know if I’m ready to take the plunge and spill my guts to her just yet.’ Before he could register their new closer position Kate was turning her head to look at him with a bashful look, blood flushing to her face. “Good morning beautiful” Jack said giving her a loving smile. “What’s with that look Kate?” Jack asked noticing her expression once she turned to him.

“You tell me…” wiggling her butt right on his morning erection that he pressed into Kate when he held her closer “…big guy” she said with a wink and giggle. 

Flashes of lust crossed Jack’s mind before his self-control was regained. ‘She is so warm… down there… let’s get up and make some breakfast!’ He broke himself off to redirect his thoughts.

Jack deflected not able to look at Kate, “You know I cant help it!”, and popped up heading towards the kitchen. “Go back to sleep dear, I will bring you some food when its ready” Jack allowed himself to meet her eyes. “You’re too good to me” Kate said quietly not taking her eyes off him until he headed downstairs. 

I was 7am when Jack started cooking and he needed to be at his orientation at 9am. Luckily they had picked up food quickly at the grocery store on the way into town to grab some essentials. ‘Plenty of time to cook Kate her favorite meal for being so good with the new move.’ Or at least that’s what Jack told himself. Deep down he knew he just wanted to treat her like the queen she was….

Pokemon can eat human food, and if prepared properly is better than any formulated Pokemon kibble diet. He made her a plate of eggs with very light seasoning and a bowl of chopped fruit (apples, bananas, mangos, blueberries and some granola) both of their favorites. Jack took a special interest in Pokemon nutrition after saving Kate and took more courses in the subject to better take care of her. 

He brought both of their breakfasts upstairs accompanied with a glass and bowl of orange juice. The smell roused Kate again when Jack entered the room. Just by the scent Kate knew he had taken the time to prepare her favorite food. Yet another gesture making her fall more in love with him. ‘I couldn’t ask for a better mate,’ she thought, losing herself staring at him with a wanting look.

Jack noticed the way she was looking at him. A look he knew all too well from his internship days with the Pokemon breeder. “Katie….” Jack said sitting next to her on the bed not able to make eye contact, “About last night…I-I just want to…” Kate didn’t let him finish, shaking the lustful look off her face, “We definitely need to talk about it Jack, but not right now. It’s your first day of your rotation! Today is about you and I need you focused Doctor,” she playfully said. She loved calling him doctor even though he was still 1 year away from graduation. She could tell the pride it gave him to be referred to that way. 

“I’ll be right here when you get back don’t worry,” Kate said sprawling out in the bed taking a long stretch with a slight grin adorning her face.

Jack wanted nothing more than to lay back down with her and tell her everything he felt, and now knew was real. ‘That is a Pandora’s box you cant close Jack’, he thought to himself. ‘Last night was bad enough…What would my family think? No one could ever know… they would take her from me along with everything I’ve worked for. That would be selfish of me, her life would be changed forever and we would never get to see each other again.’ His thoughts were racing and couldn’t stop.

Kate could tell he was lost in thought, just the distraction she didn’t want him to have today. She jumped up quickly after finishing her food gave him an innocent lick on the cheek. “The food was great Jack! I’m going to go outside and lay in the sun for a bit. Have a great first day, I’m sure you will do great doctor. I cant wait to hear about it when you get back.” She wanted to leave his sight until he left so he could start to focus. 

Jack arrived at the Mewport Pokecenter at 8:45am and found the doctor that he had his interview with, Dr. Welsh. “Good morning Mr. Leon,” Dr. Welsh said extending his hand to shake Jack’s. “Good morning Doctor,” Jack followed. “What do you have planned for me today?”

Dr. Welsh was an older gentleman in his mid 40s, with slightly greying short hair. He was a very kind man and a patient teacher which is why Jack chose Mewport to do his yearlong rotation. He knew he could learn tons from Dr. Welsh and was eager to start. “You are going to follow me around today, get the layout of the hospital and meet some of the other staff”, Dr. Welsh said excitedly which made Jack feel better about the boring sounding day. “But you know emergency medicine is unpredictable, it can be quiet one second and then shit can hit the fan quickly. I remember you saying in your interview you have some experience volunteering and working summers in an emergency pokecenter?”

It was true Jack spent most of his summers working at a local emergency pokecenter during school. That is actually how he came to have Kate. He was working as a student when Kate’s captors brought her in. They couldn’t sell her in the poor condition they kept her in and wanted a quick fix. 

People tend to think Pokemon can be recovered in an instant at Pokecenters however that is only for minor injuries and Pokemon injured in a trainer vs. trainer Pokemon battle and emaciation can’t be fixed quickly. 

When Jack explained to the men that she would need to be kept for a few days to improve her condition they became upset and aggressive. To Jack this confirmed his suspicion that they were abusing this poor vulpix. She looked terrified of them and had obvious signs of abuse on her body.

Jack quickly got the doctor involved after taking the vulpix away from the men and bringing her to the treatment area. The doctor saw her and called the authorities immediately. Jack took her home that day as the vulpix refused to go anywhere with anyone else. He had no idea how much it would change his life…. She didn’t share with him that she could talk for some time after going home with him. She knew it was the reason the bad men wanted her and did not talk for a long time around strangers. Without his efforts Kate would still likely be with those men, sold, or something worse.

“I did sir,” Jack replied “Hopefully I can be of some assistance when needed.”

Dr. Welsh gave him a big smile “That’s the spirit! I love to hear that Jack. We likely won’t need too much help today plus I want to make sure you get the proper tour and introduction to the hospital.”

Like Dr. Welsh predicted fortunately the shift was ending with nothing too serious, mostly minor injuries of Pokemon and overly protective trainers.

From the lobby we could hear the slam of the phone and rushed footsteps headed towards the treatment area where Dr. Welsh and Jack were. 

Nurse Joy rushed up to them with a frantic look on her face. “Dr. Welsh!... We just got a call that a semi-truck has crashed on its way into town causing a multi-car pileup with both people and their Pokemon suffering major injuries. We have 10 critical patients headed our way doctor!”

“Shit” was all Dr. Welsh could say at first. And then immediately began running through in his head how to efficiently and effectively get the job done, as any experienced clinician would.

Dr. Welsh looked over to Jack speaking hurriedly “We are short staffed today Jack. We only have 2 other doctors that can help me provide care and we have 4 separate treatment areas with their own respective surgical suite. I need you manning the 4th surgery suite and we will send you the less critical patients to treat. I know this is your first day son, but these Pokemon need us and we are their best chance.”

“We are going to get really chaotic in a few minutes Jack, just take a few deep breaths and trust your training.” Dr. Welsh gave him a serious look “I believe in you son.”   
Dr. Welsh’s little pep talk helped calm Jack a bit after being hit with this news that caused his heart to race. 

Jack sat nervously in the treatment area organizing and then reorganizing syringes, gauze, surgical instruments, catheters, emergency medications in an order he thought would most expedite the incoming chaos. ‘I am ready for this. This profession has been your life for most of your adult life. You will know what to do, just go with your gut’ Jack anxiously thought mulling over specific relevant concepts he picked up in all his years of learning. He briefly scanned his brain databank for what his first step should if he got a patient with musculoskeletal injuries, thoracic trauma, abdominal trauma, spinal trauma, or brain trauma. 

Nurse Joy brought Jack his first patient, a bulbasaur, and set him down on the treatment table. Initially looking over the recumbent patient as he was being carried in, he took note of the respiratory rate and any obvious external signs of injury. Only minor lacerations externally but this patient was too pale and lethargic to be only suffering from the visible superficial cuts. “Buuulba”, the Pokemon grunted as Jack put his stethoscope to the patient’s chest. Jack auscultated and heard a rapid fluttering heartbeat. ‘This bulbasaur might be going into shock,’ Jack immediately thought after adding the rapid heart rate to the patient’s pale color.

‘Now I just need to decide what type of shock…He could have neurogenic shock, he did just get in a traumatic accident or hypovolemic shock meaning he is losing blood….fast. Doesn’t matter!’ Jack was thinking frantically. ‘I will treat them both the same to start.’

“Nurse Joy! I need 1000mL bag of LRS fluids stat and that bottle of epinephrine!” Jack swiftly got an IV into the patient while Nurse Joy retrieved the fluids and meds. ‘I need to get this patient’s blood volume increased fast so his heart doesn’t stop’ Jack was thinking as he began to hook up the fluids to the IV and started the infusion with a large volume before tailoring off to a more maintenance fluid rate. After getting the fluids moving into the patient Jack gave Bulbasaur a dose of epinephrine to help his body compensate for the probably blood loss.

While considering his next move and hoping his patient was more stabilized Jack looked around still quite unfamiliar with the setup of the hospital. Nurse Joy anticipated what he would want next, and she had set a portable ultrasound machine next to him right as he began to ask her for it. “You rock Joy” was all Jack could spare time for.

He gently applied gel to the bulbasaur’s abdomen which elicited another grunt from the critically injured Pokemon. Scanning the abdomen Jack was nervous he might miss something being that he still had much to learn, but he began thinking back to his ultrasound training. ‘Liver…good…Kidneys…good…bladder…good…spleen….Fuck.’ Jack could appreciate the malformation to the organ’s normal margins and saw signs of blood in the abdomen. That is all he needed to see.

“Joy! Get this bulbasaur prepped for abdominal surgery. We need to stop the bleeding in the spleen before he decompensates!”. Jack began to scrub and gown up for surgery as Joy prepared the surgery suite and his patient. 

Jack had never done an abdominal vessel ligation of this magnitude but was confident in his surgical skills to complete the task. 

He could barely make out the different organs after he slowly cut open the abdomen, blood was obscuring his sight. Nurse Joy quickly suctioned some of the blood away and it was not long until Jack found the major bleeding vessel supplying the spleen. Jack clamped the vessel with a pair of hemostats and searched for other sites of hemorrhage. There were none. 

In less than 30 minutes since the patient arrived Jack had finished tying off the bleeding vessel and closed the abdomen up. As Jack was de-gloving and removing his surgical mask and gown Nurse Joy began giving him the rundown on his next patient while they were heading back to the treatment area. 

“Doctor” Nurse Joy said. Jack did not correct her “We have an 8-year-old Ninetales in the treatment area showing severe signs of neurological damage.” Jack’s expression hardened and eyes widened at hearing about the ninetales. “She is in poor condition; the trainer is asking for euthanasia. He can’t bear to see her like this anymore,” Nuse Joy said with sadness in her voice. 

Jack knew the outcome for most injuries to the brain and didn’t fault the trainer for wanting her suffering to end.

When Jack came into the room the owner had some minor injuries of his own from the crash but obviously was more concerned about his Pokemon. Jack noticed the ninetales was going in and out of seizures while her owner sat on the floor and held her. Jack couldn’t help but think about his sweet Kate and what if it was her in this situation.

Jack choked up at the sight and the thought of his own ninetales. “P-please”, the trainer begged between sobs “I cant let her go through this anymore. She needs your help doctor, this has to stop.”

Jack was frozen momentarily, but knew he needed to be strong for both the trainer and the dying Pokemon.

Jack immediately gave her a cocktail of sedation, anti-seizure and pain medication so he could provide her with some sort of relief if even momentarily, but also so he could get an IV in her without her seizing more. Once her seizing stopped Jack inserted the IV and the euthanasia solution quickly so she wouldn’t start back up in convulsions.

Within moments Jack knew she had passed but took his stethoscope and placed it on her chest to confirm. 

“She is at peace,” Jack said with an air of confidence placing the stethoscope back over his shoulders and putting his arm around the trainer. Quietly Jack began shedding tears of his own. Jack sat there with his arm around the trainer for a few minutes while they cried.

The owner’s crying began to intensify “I’m so sorry Ninetales….I love you” he picked her up slowly to leave.

He nodded quietly towards Jack as he stood up “Thank you doctor,” he said with a sniffle.

‘Thank you??’ Jack thought ‘I couldn’t do ANYTHING for her other than end her pain.’ 

Jack solemnly bowed his head in response and stood unmoving in the room even after the trainer left. 

Nurse Joy’s hand was resting on his shoulder we he regained his senses. “That was the last of them Jack” she said in a weary tone. “Let’s go join the other doctors and finish up this crappy day.”

The 3 doctors and Jack sat in silence as they finished their medical notes for the day. Jack looked at his watch as he finished charting his notes, it was 8pm. He knew Kate would be worried sick about him and he felt anxious having to leave her home by herself for so long. That being said the current numbness he felt made it hard for him to make haste.

“You did well today Mr. Leon,” Dr. Welsh said, his usual tone beaten down by the unbelievably tough day. “Get some sleep, we will see you tomorrow night. You will be on the night shift with me tomorrow.” 

Jack nodded and tried his best smile before he turned to leave. 

 

It was around 8pm when Kate started to get really worried. She knew Jack was supposed to be home around 5pm. ‘I hope he is okay… Maybe he went out with some of his co-workers. He is always so social, it wouldn’t surprise me if he did ‘ Kate decided. ‘But he will usually leave some food out for me or come home midday to tell me he would be home late.’ 

Kate heard the sound of a car pulling into the driveway and the most active of her tails began to involuntarily wag. ‘Oh good he’s home. I cant wait to hear how his day was and maybe talk about our feelings. This will be great!’ Kate was thinking, the minutes passing by with no sounds of the car door. 

Kate knew that was the sound of their car and was puzzled because Jack never spent that long sitting in the driveway. He was always so excited to see her and would rush inside. 

Jack sat in the car not knowing how to face Kate or even begin to describe the day he had. Thinking back to the patient he lost, Jack knew he wouldn’t be able to compose himself once he saw Kate. He didn’t even begin to think about the conversation he promised her they would have. 

‘I don’t want her to see me as weak’ Jack thought knowing full well he couldn’t hide much of anything from her and she would make him tell her about his day. ‘I will break down as soon as I start telling her what happened’ tears already welling up in his eyes. 

Jack started to realize more and more why he was so affected by what he saw today. Jack has been in surgeries and assisted with euthanasias before. They have always affected him, but never like this. He just couldn’t wrap his head around losing her…his best friend, his companion, his lover, his everything. 

Jack slowly exited the car after about 5 minutes trying to organize his thoughts about the last 48 hours. He took long drawn out steps towards the door putting the car keys in his backpack as he walked.

He opened the door to the only thing that could make him feel better at a time like this, Kate. “Hello Jack!” Kate stammered right as Jack opened the door grinning at him from ear to ear. Steam was rising off her and all her tails were moving in a rhythmed motion behind her. 

Kate instantly knew that something had gone terribly wrong with his day and her excitement subsided.

“What’s wrong?” she lowered her voice and took a more hushed tone. She could tell by the look on his face he had a rough day.

“It was a hard day today my dear” Jack said with a rare sadness in his voice as he plopped down on the couch. 

“Harder than finals day last year?” Kate questioned only having seen Jack this upset a few times and didn’t have much to reference. Normally he was all smiles and usually stoic enough he didn’t externally reflect internal turmoil unless it was overwhelming him. She sat next to him on the couch hoping to comfort him.

“Oh yes, much worse.” Was all he could manage at the moment.

She rested her head on his shoulder until he was ready to tell her more. Seconds melded into minutes before Jack spoke. 

He began to relay what his day was like from the beginning. As he reached the part about the ninetales he turned to look at Kate and could see she already had tears of her own filling her eyes. 

“I-I…cant,” Jack said beginning to quietly sob into his hands not able to continue. 

Tears slowly rolled down Kate’s face too “You lost her?” she asked, knowing the answer. 

Jack just bobbed his head up and down while continuing to cry. Kate knew Jack didn’t normally react this heavy to things from work and guessed it was because of the ninetales. 

Kate could feel his pain as it was her own and she hurt to see him like this. 

Jack confirmed her assumption moments later after he stopped crying and wiped his eyes. “I couldn’t help thinking about you.... Katie.” Looking into her eyes he used his thumb to wipe away her tears as well. “It was awful. I didn’t even get the chance to save her.”

“To see someone lose their best friend like that, made me think about my best friend and how much she means to me.” Jack said with a hint of his normal confidence returning. 

Kate just smiled lightly and rested her head back on his shoulder seeming almost hurt by his words.  
‘Shit…’ Jack thought ‘That is exactly what Kate was confused about yesterday, are we just best friends or something more.’ 

Sounding exhausted Jack said slowly “Katie… let me explain.” 

“Jack, you don’t need to explain anything to me. I am just happy to know how you feel, that is all I wanted was the truth.” She raised her head again to meet his eyes.

“It breaks my heart you don’t feel the same way I do especially after last night and our kiss, but I am sure I will get over it in time. Its not like...”

“Will you let me finish, you stubborn fox.” Jack interrupted her before she could go on. Kate’s eyes widened and her ears went back in a submissive posture. 

“You ARE my best friend Kate, nothing will change that. But let me tell you a secret.” Jack started to whisper leaning in closer so he could smell her sweet-smelling natural perfume. “I think I am falling in love with my best friend.” And before Kate could react Jack said “And I am terrified.”

Jack leaned back so he could see Kate’s face. Now it was her turn to be frozen, never actually expecting to hear those words from the man she has always loved. 

“Please say something Katie.” Jack looked worried 

“I don’t know what to say Jack. You have already saved my life once, I couldn’t imagine anything better until you said those words to me.” She pushed her forehead under his chin and nuzzled his neck. “I’ve been falling for you too, for some time now…”

After a few moments enjoying each other’s close company Kate started, “So what does this mean Jack? I have never had a boyfriend before.” Kate said naively as she hopped up from the couch and started heading upstairs to the bedroom. 

Jack blushed hearing the word “boyfriend” and taking note of where Kate was headed. He didn’t have a good answer for her. 

‘That sly fox…. What should I tell her “Oh we just continue to do what we normally do, we just get to have sex now.” That doesn’t sound romantic at all.’ Jack thought. 

He quickly jumped up after her wanting to talk about taking things slow and setting some boundaries before things got spiraled out of hand. Jack had never been one to move quickly in relationships and had only been in one major relationship during his adulthood. 

When he got upstairs Jack found Kate sitting on the bed giving herself a bath. He approached her trying to be as sincere as possible. “My love, I have had a really long day and would love to shower and curl up with you to sleep.” Jack said with we fatigue in his voice. 

He paused before continuing “I was hoping we could take things a bit slow…physically at least. I haven’t been with a woman since school started and you came into my life 3 years ago.” Jack said feeling a bit self-conscious at how long it had been considering he was a 25 year old man. 

In truth Kate had not gone through her first heat yet and Jack knew they wouldn’t be compatible until then, but he didn’t want her to feel it was her fault they couldn’t be together yet. 

“Of course you perv, we only just started dating gosh.” Kate said holding back a laugh. “I’m just joking…I was cleaning myself for you to have me tonight…but I understand.” 

Jake’s body quivered with the thought “Oh man, you are going to get us in trouble, I can already tell.” Jack said disrobing as he headed into the shower. He made sure to get fully naked before entering the bathroom to get Kate back for all her previous teasing. 

He looked back at her and saw her eyes locked on him, “Enjoying the view are we?” Jack laughed as he shut the bathroom door.

‘I have never seen him fully naked before’ Kate mused going over the images in her mind again. ‘His strong legs, cut abs and torso, and was that his…’ Kate blushed to herself thinking about seeing his male parts for the first time. ‘It was bigger than I imagined…’

Jack left the bathroom as he entered, no clothes just a towel wrapped over his hair. He dug through his clothes box and threw on some boxers. 

Jack could tell Kate looked terribly embarrassed about something by the look on her face and her unusual silence. “I’m surprised you’ve kept quiet dear. I was certain you would have something to say about this,” Jack said gesturing to his nakedness. 

Jack sat down next to Kate who was partially curled up at the foot of the bed. “I didn’t make you uncomfortable did I?” Jack said with genuine concern.

Kate looked up at him, “It’s not that at all, quite the opposite actually,” embarrassment still coating her voice and he saw her eyes flicker towards her hind quarters.

Jack could see the golden fur around her genitals was glistening from its dampness, leaving a small wet spot on the bed. “Oh…I see,” Jack said calmly not trying to make Kate feel bad for such a natural response to arousal. For as forward as she could be sometimes, she was still inexperienced. 

Kate tried to move her tails to block Jack’s sight. “Let me help you with that my love,” Jack said slowly moving her tails. Kate’s body become stiff and she looked at him questioningly, “But, Jack…I thought you said…”

“I know what I said, but just because I need to take things slow for myself it doesn’t mean you should be so deprived.” Jack said using his hands to guide her onto her back. “Please tell me to stop if I’m hurting you in any way.” He steadily began rubbing her stomach, each stroke moving closer and closer to her throbbing vulva. 

Jack lightly touched her lips and elicited a moan he has never heard his ninetales make before. “I-I doubt you w-will hhhurt me,” Kate barely managed to say as Jack continued to rub her warm lubricated vagina. Her beautiful organ was twitching with every touch.

After only 30 seconds of rubbing Kate squirmed “Jack I think I’m going to…” Before she could finish speaking Jack slowly inserted his index finger halfway into her.

‘Wow she is so tight, my finger barely fits. She is warmer inside than any human woman Ive been with. I really can’t believe this is happening’ Jack thought as her walls started to uncontrollably contract around his finger. Kate let out a whimper that was filled with a mixture of pleasure and pain, her virgin pussy was not accustomed to anything inside of it. “NINEEEETALEEES!” she moaned not able to control herself, leaking even more of her passion onto the bed. 

Jack took his finger out covered in her sweet-smelling juices and kissed Kate on her stomach. Still orgasming, Kate was on her back with her eyes squeezed shit, her hind legs and tails shaking in ecstasy. 

“Holy shit!” Kate barked eyes flying open once her climax subsided. “That was amazing Jack, sorry it didn’t last very long… I have never felt that before.”

“Are you sure don’t need some help yourself?” Kate said seductively still panting but sitting up and putting a paw in his lap. He had only realized his erection was sticking out of his boxers when he looked down at her paw, leaking fluids of its own. 

“That was amazing for me too sweetheart, as you can tell”, Jack blushed looking down towards his stiff member. 

Before he could answer her question, Kate leaned down and blew a hot stream of breath on his crouch. No longer in control of his urges Jack laid back pulling his boxers down to expose the entire length of his cock inviting her to help him like she asked.

He could see her eyes widen examining his size and shape. ‘She has no idea what to do you idiot, help her’ Jack realized after she sat there still for a moment. “Like I said dear, it has been a long time for me so just a few licks would probably be enough,” he said with a grin knowing what he said sounded strange. ‘I cant believe I’m telling my Pokemon to…’

She licked him once from base to tip very slowly, sending heat to her mouth to enhance the pleasure. Jacks hips bucked at the initial contact of her tongue on him. He could barely breath as the knot in his stomach moved into his chest and paralyzed him. She ran her tongue slowly up his cock a few times until Jack started to contract his quads and abs “Katie you’re going to make me come.” Jack moaned, his hands clenching the sheets. He had never felt like this either. Not just the fact that a ninetales was licking him but, he was being intimate with the one he loved the most. He’s had oral and been with women in the past, but nothing could compare and this wasn’t even as good as it can get.

Jack visualized taking their relationship even further. Streams of his cum began to explode out of his cock and coat his bare abdomen and chest, an amount Jack was even surprised by. Jack’s chest was heaving, trying to catch his breath. After another wave of ecstasy Jack started to say “That..was…” “A… great idea” Kate finished his sentence still trying to catch her breath as well. 

Kate moved to lick the cum off his belly, timidly at first but once she tasted it, she cleaned him up at a more rapid pace. 

“I was going to say an unexpected surprise, but it was also a great idea…Come here you.” Jack said lovingly once she had taken care of his mess. After pulling up his boxers Jack sat up, lifted Kate and pulled her into his arms. She was facing him as he held her and they laid back down the dull throb of their recent satisfaction keeping them quiet while they stared into each other’s eyes. 

Jack moved so that their foreheads were touching ,”I love you Katie.” Kate hummed in response and squirmed herself deeper into Jack’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats the first scene like that I've ever written. Im getting better at them as the chapters go on though, and looking forward to adding more!


	4. Family Matters

Jack recovered from the traumatic day yesterday fairly quickly, attributable to the night he had with Kate afterwards. And he had to go back today, so no use dwelling too long on things that he will ultimately have to deal with in his line of work. 

The next few days were a proper orientation to his new rotation. He got to work with some of the other doctors and work up cases with them that weren’t as critical so he could just be a student again. Jack did feel odd going through things so slow, considering how much responsibility he was given on his first day and what he had done with the bulbasaur and ninetales. ‘It’s okay, I’m still learning and honestly I’d prefer not to have to treat such critical patients’. Jack still wasn’t sure where he wanted to take his Pokedoctor career yet, but if the other day was any indication, he was fairly sure he didn’t want to be an emergency Pokedoctor. The excitement of it was undeniable, but he wanted to help strengthen the relationships between people and their Pokemon not just treat critical patients. 

Jack’s parents were Pokedoctors in the east that specialized in Pokemon reproduction. So naturally Jack was introduced at a very young age to the concept of sex, and more specifically Pokemon sex. One of his first memories of Pokemon was a Rapidash that Jack’s mother Susan was collecting semen from for a trainer that wanted to breed him to his female. 

Throughout his adolescence his parents taught him about “the family business” and by 15 Jack was helping his Father Jim inseminate many different types of female Pokemon that breeders wanted to get pregnant. He had his fingers in hands in many different Pokemon vaginas before even seeing a woman’s. He credited his parents and their specific line of work for his inability to keep a relationship with a woman. And he thought his upbringing surely played into his current relationship with his Pokemon. 

Jack did also have a sister, she was a human doctor and the one person he felt he could talk to about his parents and would understand. Jack spoke with his sister Brittany often on his Poketch. 

Jack started to call her just as he got home from work, “What’s up bro?” Brittany said, her face coming into view. “I’m heading into surgery in a few minutes Jack…what do you want?” She snarked, her smiling face gleaming back at him. Her long blonde hair was tied up in a tight bun with a surgical cap over it. 

“I won’t keep you long, just wanted to catch up. I have had the craziest past few days...” Jack said thinking mostly back to his night with Kate. He also wanted to brag about doing some pretty cool surgical work with the bulbasaur he knew she would appreciate. 

“Yeah, yeah… I care more about what’s been going on with Kate. You know I love that ninetales more than you.” Brittany said only partially joking. 

It was true, Brittany and Kate always did have a funny relationship. They had only met a few times since Jack got Kate, but they hit it off which made Jack a little jealous. Jack was certain it was where Kate picked up wanting to tease him. He would always catch them laughing and looking his way after whispering to one another. He could only imagine what embarrassing things Britt might be sharing about Jack growing up. He never began to think what Kate might have told her about her feelings towards Jack. 

“You better still be treating her right.” Brittany said like a parent concerned about their child. 

Her word choice made Jack blush, “Of-of course I am Britt, you jerk.” Jack gave her the middle finger. 

“Kate!” Britt yelled, looking past Jack,” Come here sweet thing I want to see you!.” 

Kate’s head bobbed into view with her ears perked in response to Brittany’s voice. “Britt! It is so good to see you,” Kate said wagging her tails and releasing small puffs of smoke through her nostrils in excitement. “Britt you are never going to guess what happened!” Kate said with excitement, looking towards Jack. Jack tensed ‘What has happened since the last time we spoke with Brittany? Oh…the exeggutor attack the day we arrived’ Jack thought about how much Kate loved sharing everything with his sister and relaxed.

“Oh, is that right?” Brittany said a hint of curiosity in her voice “By the way you’re acting I’m sure I could guess but why don’t you just tell me.” Jack didn’t like the way his sister was talking. ‘What does she know?’ Jack tensed up again.

“Jack made me his girlfriend the other night!” Kate abruptly said giving Jack a quick lick on the cheek.

The words hit Jack like an uppercut to the stomach. Jack’s heart started to beat out of his chest and his chest began rising and falling rapidly, unable to speak. ‘I’m screwed…I cant believe she just told Brittany. How many other people is she going to tell?’ Jack felt disgusted with himself, knowing his family was going to find out his perverted secret. 

“Jacky…” he heard his sisters voice pierce through his thoughts. ‘How can I look at her? She is going to be so disappointed in me’ Jack wanted to die.

“It’s… okay Jacky…I have known about you two for…well longer than you have known, you idiot.” Britt said very kindly at first then sarcastically.

Before Jack could say anything, Brittany could tell by his face he was still in… Disbelief? Remorse? Regret? 

Being 5 years his elder she had become good over the years at making Jack feel at ease when he was troubled. 

“I can’t judge you Jack” she continued, authority in her voice. “I don’t know what it’s like to have a Pokemon that could express themselves like Kate can. I know she would have told you “no” if that’s what she wanted… But I have known for some time now exactly what she wants,” Britt said looking at Jack in his eyes. “I love you baby brother, but you do need to be careful. I only knew because Kate told me herself, but I had my suspicions even before. I mean come on dude, the way you BOTH look at each other, and banter back and forth. I don’t necessarily blame you; I mean would you look at her.” Kate blushed. “She is drop-dead gorgeous, and she can talk to you” Brittany knew just what to say to make Jack feel better even when he felt he was in the wrong. 

Jack glanced at Kate.

Britt looked away from her Poketch speaking a quick few sentences to her surgical staff. “Okay Jack…now go away.” Britt said causally like it wasn’t a rude thing to say. “I’ve bought myself a few more minutes before my surgery and I want to talk to Kate and hear about…”

“Okay, eww gross” Jack cut her off. He found it a bit weird that his own sister wanted to hear about one of her brother’s sexual experiences but he was grateful at the invitation to leave this awkward conversation. 

“Whatever Jack, it’s just biology.” Britt shrugged him off, playing the “I’m a doctor” card to talk about weird shit again. 

Jack left the room and Kate told Britt everything from the other night. “It was the best night Britt,” Kate said unashamedly. “The only problem is I don’t really know…what to do…. especially when…he decides to take me as his mate.” Kate’s voice trembled at the end. 

Brittany went through some basics with her, “…but honestly girl, I don’t need to tell you anything. Your body will know what to do when the time comes. And as dense as my brother can be sometimes, he is a sweetheart. I know he will hold your han… your paw through the whole thing. He loves you Kate, I have never seen him this way about a woman before that’s for sure and I’ve met all his flings. You’re the first one I approve of by the way,” Britt said with a playful wink.

“Okay I need to go now Kate, duty calls. But before I go..” Britt took a more solemn tone. “I doubt my parents will be as open to you and Jack as I am, and neither will the world. You will be taken away from him if the wrong people were to find out about you. You two were blessed with this amazing connection and love for one another but are cursed to no be able to live it in the world.” Brittany’s words stung Kate but held a truth that gave them weight. 

“I love you both, and I am truly happy for you. Give Jacky a kiss for me…on his cheek.” Brittany was the one to blush this time.

“See ya Kate!” The Poketch clicked off and Brittany’s face vanished. 

Jack joined Kate back in the living room as he heard the murmur of their voices die off from upstairs. “I wish you would have told me you were going to tell Brittany about us”, Jack sat down on the couch and put his arm around Kate. 

“You would have said no…” Kate murmured hanging her head. 

Jack was saddened by her statement, “Katie my love, I know to most of the world Pokemon are supposed serve and obey people…but that is not you and me understand?” Jack said with as much sincerity as he could. 

“You are my partner and you have just as much say in what we do with our lives together as I do. I just want to be included in your decisions Kate, especially those that will affect the both of us. Does that sound okay?”

Kate felt horrible for making assumptions about Jack. His words to her were so kind and loving it made Kate forget about Brittany’s earlier warning. “I’m sorry Jack, I didn’t mean to. I just I am still getting used to…us.” Kate said allowing her eyes to move off the floor to meet his. 

“You think I’m not?” Jack said laughing, pulling her closer to him. “After the other night I can barely breath when I look at you.” Jacks voice caught in his chest when he saw her literally begin to radiate light at his words. 

‘Well that’s new’ Jack thought, admiring her glow and the warmth she was creating between the two of them. Jack could feel his pants begin to shrink, outlining the uncontrollable erection he was getting. 

Jack could always get aroused for his past human girlfriends, but it usually took some work on their end before he was fully engorged. Things were different with Kate and he knew it.

“Jack, why won’t you take me as your mate?” Kate abruptly asked after noticing the bulge in his pants and once again smelling his pheromones. 

“Was the other night…. not what you wanted?” she genuinely sounded concerned not upset. 

Jack wasn’t entirely sure what she meant. He thought he had explained to her that they were together now. “Katie… I’m not sure what you mean. Of course I want to be your mate. You know I love you. Where is this coming from?” Jack matched her concerned look. 

“Your sister is right sometimes you know that Jack, you can be super dense… but your confused look is so cute I will make this easier for you,” Kate giggled turning to face him on the couch.

Not one to be subtle, Kate said “Why won’t you have sex with me Jack? And don’t give me the not wanting to be physical thing again. I can smell that you want me as bad as I want you,” she moved closer took a deep breath with her cheek pressed against Jack’s neck. 

Stunned momentarily, Jack seemed to be mulling over his words carefully before speaking, “I…I…don’t want to hurt you Kate.” He stammered hoping she would catch his meaning. Kate just cocked her head and raised her eyebrows waiting for Jack to elaborate. “You are…well…you’re just too small for me right now and I wouldn’t want our first time to hurt you.” Jack quickly got the words out embarrassed at saying them to her.

“Oh such a gentleman… you mean I’m too tight for you?” Kate knew what Jack meant by “too small”, but Kate couldn’t pass an opportunity to tease him. 

“And then there’s your way of putting it”, Jack said chuckling nervously. “At least until you have your first heat. Until then, I just thought… we could continue to have more “good ideas” in the bedroom” Jack said using her description of their first time together. 

Kate pressed her chest against Jack’s and leaned in looking up at him “Why wait for the bedroom?” Jack cupped her face in his hand and began to kiss her passionately.

He slowly laid her back as they were kissing. Hovering over her, Jack started to kiss his way down to her neck, each kiss sending a shiver through her whole body. Jack paused and buried his face into her thicker neck fur, becoming intoxicated with her smell. It was such a sweet scent so perfect; it was home. Kate lay still underneath him already panting lightly in anticipation. 

He gave her kisses down her neck to her breasts, each kiss lingering the perfect amount of time on each nipple before proceeding. Once again Jack inhaled deeply just as his mouth was approached her glistening vagina. 

His head was swimming, he couldn’t get enough of her smell. He had to taste. Jack let his tongue lightly glide over her velvet lips. He was rewarded with an involuntary hip movement causes her lips and his to press together. This was more than enough invitation for him. Jack grabbed her hips and inserted his tongue as far as he could into her. He continued to press against her tight walls with his tongue and began rubbing her clitoris. At least he could thank his parents for knowing Pokemon genitalia so well. 

Jack had released his caged manhood and was stroking himself while pleasuring his ninetales. He could feel her start to orgasm just as much as he could taste it. Jack admired her rhythmic abdominal contractions and the twitching of her vulva. “I w-want it…on me Jack,” Kate said trying to remember a tip she just learned from Brittany. 

It is difficult for a man to deny those words. Jack sat up as his hot seed started spraying forcefully onto Kate’s pussy and lower belly, the sensation only intensifying her own orgasm. 

“Mmmm…its so warmmm,” she moaned, her body shaking underneath Jack.

Jack was on his knees with Kate’s hind legs draped over his thighs. The sight of her slender body laid in front him locked him in his orgasmic trance. He was still holding his cock looking down at his lover.

Moments later Jack bent forward to kiss her ,”You are something else my dear. Let me go get something to clean us up.”

“mmmm” Kate managed to only make a slight moan still lost in reverie.

When Jack came back with a towel, he saw her already cleaning herself up. “No way I’m letting you take my reward away from me.” Kate said licking the last bit of him off her belly and smiling up at him.

Jack thought about how disgusted his previous girlfriend was with semen and laughed to himself ‘yeah sure… a reward, why not’. 

They finished the night with a light dinner and curled up together on the couch watching junk television, fake, scripted Pokemon trainer battles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with mostly Jack and Kate stuff thus far. I promise the major plot line is around the corner along with other characters. These two are just the main ones so I needed to do their relationship justice.


	5. Family Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry no sexy time this chapter. Have a bunch of story to get started also. Next chapter, promise. It will be worth it.

The next day Jack headed to the Pokecenter after spending the morning running with Kate.

Dr. Welsh greeted Jack warmly once he arrived at the clinic, “How are you today Mr. Leon?” He actually cared about the answer; he wasn’t the type that just asked for the sake of it.

“I am doing great doctor, thanks for asking. Getting used to a new home can be difficult, but I have a great Pokemon to keep me company.” Jack responded, shaking Dr. Welsh’s hand. 

He realized he hadn’t mentioned Kate once yet at work. “Oh is that right? Tell me about her.” Dr. Welsh said matter of factly.

“How… did you know she was a girl?” Jack said, looking stunned. 

“Well you lit up when you mentioned her and come on Jack, even I know most ninetales are females.” Dr. Welsh did not pressure Jack to say more. 

Jack blushed. “She has just been through a lot with me, that is all.” 

“I completely understand son,” My Farfetch’d went through school with me also and still comforts me after long or rough days on the job. “I’m glad you have her,” Dr. Welsh said not knowing exactly how Kate “comforts” Jack. 

They spent some time discussing their experiences in school and their Pokemon. There was often not a lot to do if there were no emergencies.

“Doctor”, Jack heard from the other room. Joy began relaying an incoming case, “We have a jolteon heading our way that has just sustained a gunshot wound to the chest.”

“I’m sure it’s that God damn Team Rocket again!” Dr. Welsh almost yelled. Jack hadn’t seen him angry before this and was certain he didn’t want to be on his bad side.

Dr. Welsh realized Jack was staring at him a bit stunned. “Sorry Jack, it’s just the 3rd time in the past week now we are having to help Pokemon in the wake of Team Rocket’s antics. They have never paid much attention to Mewport before. I wonder what brings them here now.” 

Dr. Welsh put his hand of Jack’s shoulder ,“Would you go grab the patient when it arrives Jack, and bring it back to me? I want to get our eyes on the patient ASAP. I will get everything prepared back here. I want your assessment of the patient by the time you get back here.” Dr. Welsh said, never missing an opportunity to teach and give Jack experience. 

“Of course doctor,” Jack said heading to the patient intake area. 

Jack could see the trainer running with the Pokemon in her arms as they were approaching the pokecenter. She was wearing cargo pants with a black tank top and a light blue headband was holding back her shoulder length black hair. Blood coated her arms and a terrified look adorned her face. 

He met her at the door and opened it for her. “I am here to take Jolteon into the back, we are already getting set up for treatment,” Jack said, reaching his arms out to take the Pokemon in a hurry. “We will have someone come talk to you once we get him stabilized okay?” Jack said rushed, but not frantic in order to keep himself calm.

Walking away he heard the woman say, “Thank you Jack.”

Jack leaned his back into the swinging door while carrying the jolteon and gave her a quizzical look. ‘How does she know my name’ was all Jack had time to think before his thoughts shifted back to his job. 

On their way to the treatment room Jack took note of pertinent information the doctor would need. 

“Dr. Welsh,” Jack began as he set the jolteon on the exam table, “We have a roughly 20 year old male Jolteon, with a gunshot wound to the thorax, his breathing is laborious, and his color does not appear to indicate severe hemorrhage.” 

Jack elaborated further, “The gunshot appeared to go all the way through as we have two circular puncture wounds on the ventral and dorsal aspects of the right thorax.” 

“Well done Jack,” Dr. Welsh praised as he began listening to the patient’s heart himself and taking a blood pressure. 

“So…what do we do now?” Dr. Welsh said, pushing Jack out of his comfort zone.

“Uh-I…well the patient likely has a collapsed right lung that is inhibiting his breathing. We could start by putting him in an oxygen chamber and deciding whether or not he has a hemothorax, which is blood in the chest.” Jack said repeating the definition like he was reading out of one of his textbooks. 

Jack continued “Likely we ultimately have to return the chest cavity to a negative pressure environment before his lungs will be able to re-inflate…but doctor I don’t know exactly how you do that”. Jack ended embarrassingly.

“No worries boy! That was a fine assessment, and that’s what you are here to do, learn.” 

Dr. Welsh explained to Jack the process of using a large syringe and needle to suction air out of the chest after they stitched up the bullet’s entrance and exit wounds. This would aid in returning the thorax to the vacuum state it normally is in. 

They finished the relatively short procedure and put the Jolteon back into an oxygen chamber for further recovery. 

Dr. Welsh charged Jack with going and explaining to the trainer what they had done and the prognosis for recovery. Jack was also curious what she was doing getting involved with fighting Team Rocket, and how she knew his name. 

“Hi there” Jack said, standing next to where the trainer was sitting. Her head was buried in her hands. “Mind if I take a seat?” 

She looked at up at him, heart break visible in her eyes. “Jolteon is in recovery,” Jack said before she could ask, and he took a seat next to her “I just wanted to talk to you about what we did for Jolteon and the recovery required.”

Jack briefly went through the procedure they performed and explained that for the next few days they would need to monitor him and keep him on oxygen.

She looked nervous when Jack mentioned the timeline and shot quick glances out the window. “Does that not work for you?” Jack asked, hoping to get more out of her regarding the incident. 

“I-I..just can’t go back to where I was staying.” The trainer was obviously wracking her brain for solutions. She was visibly distraught. 

“He said they didn’t know you were here…” she muttered under her breath.

“What does that mean?” Jack puzzled her after she spoke.

The woman was shocked after realizing she heard him. “I don’t care anymore… Jolteon could be dead because of this. Plus, YOU ought to know.”

Jack was becoming more and more confused as the young woman spoke. 

“Your father Jack.” The woman said.

“What about him?” Jack asked nervously after she mentioned him. 

“He sent me to keep an eye on you and your ninetales…but something is wrong”. She could tell Jack did not understand even a little. “They shouldn’t have known I was here. And if they do that means…” she trailed off. 

“You may want to talk to your family. I will be close by. Call me when you get home from work, we will need a place to lay low after today.” The mysterious woman stood up and walked up to the counter to talk to Nurse Joy.

“Hi Nurse Joy…Mr. Leon is a friend of mine,” she said gesturing towards Jack. I was hoping I could sign a release allowing him to take my jolteon home with him and care for him overnight. Jack said it might be possible to bring home an oxygen tank if I cleared it with you first.” She sure was good at manipulating people. Nurse Joy took a quick glance towards Jack and he nodded in approval. 

He wasn’t entirely sure he trusted this woman, but there had to be a good reason she knew Jack’s name and was talking about his father. 

“I am expecting Ryley will make it to your house safe Jack,” the woman said more as a demand than a question, opening the front door to leave. 

“Ryley?... Your jolteon?” Jack questioned, not knowing anyone else that had a Pokemon with a name. 

“Yes, and I’m Sandy…I will see you tonight.” She said hurrying through the door.

 

Jack went back into the hospital, went to his bag and looked at his Poketch. He had 3 missed calls from his mother and a voicemail. Both were very unusual as Jack rarely spoke with his parents unless he was the one to call them. He was sure it was more than just a coincidence these voicemails showed up concurrently with meeting Sandy and hearing what she said. 

Jack went over to his mentor after seeing the voicemails. “Dr. Welsh, I have a bit of a family emergency. Is it okay if a take off a couple hours early today?” Jack said apologetically.

Dr. Welsh looked towards the jolteon they just saved and said, “I understand you will be looking after the Jolteon over the night? Way to take initiative and show dedication to your patients after hours!”. 

Jack didn’t want to take the misplaced praise, but knew he couldn’t tell Dr. Welsh exactly why he was bringing the jolteon home. 

“That is no problem son, I will go get Jolteon his oxygen tank and fluids set up for you while you finish your notes on the case.” Dr. Welsh said not letting Jack entirely off the hook. 

Jack carried Jolteon to the car with his oxygen tank in tow, careful to avoid the recently stitched bullet holes. Once they reached the car Jack opened the back door and first positioned oxygen tank on its side on the floor of the vehicle. He gently set the jolteon on the seat, laying him on his side. Jack made sure the oxygen mask was secure before shutting the door. 

Jack moved to the driver’s seat and started the car. “Thank you Jack,” Ryley lifted his head and spoke in a pained raspy voice.

“You can…talk?!” Jack asked, startled by the surprise.

Ryley just laid his head down and nodded, apparently too weak to elaborate. Jack knew talking Pokemon were rare and he hadn’t met any, other than Kate. 

He didn’t dwell on it too long, switching his attention back to the voicemails he missed. Jack started to call his mom as soon as they got moving.

He heard his mother’s tired voice moments later, “Hello Jack”. He took his eyes off the road quickly to see she had been crying. 

“What’s going on Mom? I have had a lot happen today that seems to be related to Dad. And somehow I am involved?” Jack spoke quickly, not knowing how else to start their conversation. 

“Jack, your father….has been taken.” Jack’s Mom began sobbing again. 

Jack was struck hard by her words, but still wasn’t what to do with them.

“Please Mom… tell me what’s happening?” Jack’s voice was tinged with fear. 

“He wanted to keep you as far away from this as he could, I promise.” His Mom said continuing with her cryptic explanation.

Jack stayed silent waiting for her to tell him the truth.

Jack’s Mom took a giant deep breath and began to speak. “Jim was doing research for a private company that showed up in town a few years back. They knew his expertise was in Pokemon reproduction and genetics and they sought him out. They charged him with looking into human/Pokemon hybrids and paid him to do the satellite research on the topic. They told him his research would be used as a way to potentially treat novel human diseases by using the DNA of Pokemon to help bolster the human immune system. At least that is what he thought…”

She paused to dab her eyes with a tissue, “I know he was making good progress and last week he told me he made a breakthrough. He was excited that he cracked the genetic matchmaking hurdle that prevented most interspecies reproduction and mixing of DNA. It seemed like things were going just as he expected.” 

Jack’s mother started talking in a quieter voice.

“That was until a few days ago… your father came to me and told me he had done something terrible. He accidently stumbled upon documents left in the lab detailing the intent they had for his research. Team Rocket had been using the company as a cover and was using your father to do their bidding. They planned on creating “super” Pokemon with the best traits from both Pokemon and humans.” 

She held up a small hard drive and said, “Last night your father gave me a copy of his research and headed back to the lab to destroy everything he could. He didn’t come back…”

Jack was stunned at what he heard, “And this girl Sandy that came to watch over me? That was all Dad too?”

His mother nodded.

“He contacted Team Aqua as soon as he found out what was going on. Your father knew they were sworn enemies to Team Rocket and wasn’t sure what else to do. He knew we would all be in danger after he defied them.” Team Aqua did still operate illegally but their agenda usually supported human and Pokemon rights. “I don’t know exactly what they want Jack, but they went to protect both you and Brittany so they can’t be all bad.”

Jack was certain there was more to it than that but figured he could trust them for now. 

“What about Brittany? Is she okay?!” Jack asked, hoping Team Rocket hadn’t gone after his sister yet. 

“She is on a Pokemon flight home now as we speak with a Team Aqua agent. Apparently, it wasn’t safe for her to go to the airport so they used Pokemon. She should be here later today.” 

Jack’s mom shifted her gaze and said timidly, “I know its poor timing for you Jack, but your family needs you.”

He knew she was right, with his father gone he felt it was his duty to protect his family.

“I will…get a bag packed.” Jack was still processing everything his Mom just told him. 

“I will call you again when we found a Pokemon to fly us home.” Jack said hanging up before she could say anything else. He didn’t want to get angry with her for keeping things from him so decided to stop talking for now. 

Jack pulled into the driveway just as he hung up. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples slowly. 

The number of things pulling on Jack’s heart was almost more than he could take. He was still very concerned about Ryley as he was not out of the woods yet. He didn’t know how he was going to explain everything to Kate. And now his father was captured and maybe even dead. 

Kate’s expression changed drastically when Jack entered the house carrying an unfamiliar injured Pokemon. The smell of blood and stress hormones filled her nostrils. 

Kate pulled a blanket into the floor on the living room with her teeth so Jack could set Ryley down. 

She went up and sniffed the jolteon that was now laying on the floor, his chest was rising and falling at a healthier pace. He opened one of his eyes and spoke softly “You have a good human,” closing his eye again after speaking. 

Kate’s shock was greater than Jack’s when he heard Ryley speak. It must have been nice for her to see she was not the only one of her kind. 

She looked over to Jack with a questioning look, “He can talk?” 

Jack began explaining to her their current situation and recounted everything his mother just told him. “And we need to get back home fast so we can…”. Jack hadn’t considered what he actually was going to do. He was no fighter and had almost no experience as a Pokemon trainer. He knew medicine, that was about it. ‘What am I supposed to do against ruthless trainers like Team Rocket with all types of Pokemon at their fingertips?’ Jack thought. 

“…so we can figure out what to do next.” Jack finished. 

Jack called Sandy after explaining to Kate the mess they had no choice but to be caught up in.

Sandy answered her Poketch after one ring “I will be inside in a minute, there are people watching your house.” Sandy whispered hanging up before Jack could speak. 

A minute later Jack hear a light rasp on the back door.

Jack let Sandy inside and shut the door quickly. She looked past Jack and moved over to Ryley and began speaking quietly into his ear, giving him kisses on his head. 

She dropped the serious tone Jack had become accustomed to, “Thank you for everything you have done for him, we are in your debt.”

“There will be none of that...” Jack said “It is my duty to help Pokemon that are hurt, but…”

“That being said we need some answers” Jack said standing next to Kate and glaring towards Sandy who was still sitting next to her jolteon. 

Sandy didn’t look up from Ryley and addressed Jack, “You spoke with your mother?”

“Yes. She told me about the research, my dad destroying it, and then him becoming captured.”

“He destroyed it!?” Sandy said, exasperation on her face.

“There it is…” Jack said smugly. “I knew Team Aqua wasn’t interested in just helping us. You are also after my father’s research.”

“It makes sense now,” Sandy continued, apparently not listening to what Jack said “They must have figured out I was here after they captured your father. He MUST of kept another copy of it somewhere though.”

“Did you hear me!?” Jack blurted out, not accustomed to being ignored so obviously.

“Oh get over yourself….” Sandy started, “Of course we want the research, but not for the same reasons Team Rocket does. You think you’re so special we would just use lives and resources to protect you with nothing in return? Nothing is free Jack I’m sorry.”

Jack stood there with an angry expression on his face.

“What do you know about Team Aqua?” Sandy asked, her voice softening.

Admittedly Jack was unfamiliar with them and just assumed they were another crime organization just less bad than Team Rocket. 

“Unlike most people’s assumptions, we use our resources and our platform to promote Pokemon rights and welfare, even if it is illegal. With your father’s research we hope to allow more Pokemon the ability to speak. Exploitation of Pokemon, like Team Rocket preaches, will be much harder with actual Pokemon advocating for themselves on television. That is our goal.” 

“Before Ryley and me, Team Aqua didn’t have any talking Pokemon. We have made huge progress with just Ryley here talking on Pokemon behalf. Not only will you and Kate be able to help us do the same, but with that research we can break down many more barriers to Pokemon and human relationships.” Her last words hung in Jack’s mind. 

“I have arranged a Skarmory flight for us tonight around 3am. From the coordinates they sent it looks like we will need to get up to the top of that middle mountain peak. Sandy said looking out the window towards the mountains. “Get some shuteye if you can. We will give ourselves an hour to reach the top.”

Jack wasn’t entirely satisfied with her explanation, but knew it didn’t matter. He had to get back to his childhood home, Goldenbrook, and help his family. He would sort through the Team Aqua situation after getting home.

Jack packed a bag with some essentials, including his pack of surgical instruments and his last super potion. He finished packing up as much of his life he could into the bag, but kept it light for their escape. He had a feeling he wouldn’t be making it back to Mewport. 

Caught up in the commotion, he paused realizing Kate was following him in silence. He turned to see her ears pressed back against her head. She was scared.

‘I haven’t even asked how she is feeling after dropping all these bombs on her’ Jack thought, staring at her worried expression. 

“I’m sorry my love,” Jack knelt down to her level, “I know I get quiet when I am bothered. How are you doing with all of this?”

He knew she picked up on Sandy’s words about human and Pokemon relationships just as he had. Remembering the sobering advice Brittany had given her Kate said, ”Jack I am happy to support any cause that could ultimately see us being together…not in secret.”

He didn’t realize she had thought this far into their relationship and it made him happy to think about. “You’re right, but we don’t know these people yet. They could just be using us.”

“So?” Kate said “If it’s a cause we support too, is that still using us?”. He question was genuine. 

She wasn’t wrong. “Again dear…you’re not wrong…I just want to be certain before taking any drastic measures, like aligning ourselves with these people. They are dangerous.”

It was one of the first times Kate could tell Jack was confused and didn’t know what to do. Except for his confusion about her, but that was at least cute. 

“Honestly I was getting sick of you spending all your time at the Pokecenter.” Kate’s humor helped ease their tension. They both knew the cozy life they were building was about to be turned on its head. 

Jack set an alarm for 1:00am giving them a few good hours of rest before this next, new adventure.


	6. Flight out of Town

Jack woke to Kate giving off a low growl. “Someone is outside of the house,” she said, baring her teeth.

Jack stood up quickly, checked the clock and looked downstairs. It was just before 1am. “Could it be Sandy?” he asked, hoping Kate was just being a little jumpy. 

“No, her and Ryley are still inside.” Kate responded. 

Jack moved to grab his packed bag, threw on some running sweat pants, a sweater, and his running shoes. He was surprised to see Kate still hadn’t moved to get ready.

“Now’s not the time to be a couch potato dear,” Jack said, walking over to her. Kate was now curled in a tight ball her tails twitching in agitation. 

She lifted her head slightly. “I don’t feel well Jack…” She grunted through her teeth.

Jack immediately put his doctor hat on, wanting to figure out what was wrong. He sat next to her on the bed and rested his hand on her flank. “Tell me what’s wrong Katie,” he asked, genuine concern marked his face. 

Jack realized that usually he couldn’t ask his patients this question and expect an answer. ‘With my father’s research I guess the job of Pokedoctors would get a lot easier too,’ he pondered. 

“My stomach is in knots and cramping.” Kate managed to say, staring at her stomach. 

It only took a few moments before Jack knew exactly what is was that she was feeling and couldn’t help but have wicked thoughts.

She continued, “It’s like if we ran too hard and our muscles were all tight….Ughhh…it wont go away though.” 

“I’m sorry you’re feeling bad, but I’m excited for you.” Jack said, meeting her eyes. 

“You are starting your first heat. The first 12 hours or so will be like this unfortunately. But then…” Jack started to laugh, thinking about how horny she would be. He was happy for the brief distraction from their ensuing escape.

“What is so funny about this Jack?” Kate grumbled.

His snickering stopped and said, “You will see once this phase has…subsided. For now though I don’t know what to tell you dear, we are supposed to run up a mountain this morning. Unless you want to go into a pokeball…”

“I don’t think I have a choice, but I don’t want to leave you to fight these men alone.” She doubled back over after dealing with another wave of cramping. 

“You are in no condition to help us anyway and I don’t want to be distracted by your…” Jack caught himself staring at her swollen vulva, showing its initial signs of heat already. 

Kate followed his eyes and blushed, “Oh if only I didn’t feel like complete shit Jack…” She waved her paw in front of his face to break his attention “Get your head in the game. And bring that damn pokeball.” She snapped the last part at Jack which shocked the both of them. Jack wasn’t offended. He knew her behavior was natural. She was supposed to be antagonistic towards males her first day in heat. After that she would become almost overwhelmed with desire. 

“You should only be in the pokeball for a few hours dear. Hopefully we will land in Goldenbrook early in the morning.” 

Jack wasn’t sure what to do so he just held the pokeball out. Kate sighed with annoyance and pressed her head to the pokeball. Moments later after a brief crackling of light Jack was alone. 

Jack headed downstairs after putting Kate in a pokeball for the first time. He was unsure how she would handle it and didn’t want to piss her off further in her current state. 

“Where is your ninetales??” Was the first thing Sandy whispered when Jack made it downstairs. She was already preparing Ryley to be moved.

“She started her heat cycle today and is unable to move. I put her into a pokeball.” Jack said putting his hand on his waist where Kate’s pokeball was. Jack took solace still having her close but safe from the world. 

“I was just about to put Ryley in his, but didn’t know what to do with his oxygen and fluids. Will the pokeball take his setup inside as well?” She said motioning towards the tubes and lines that were still hooked up to the jolteon. 

“Oh no, he can’t go into his pokeball,” Jack explained that he no longer would need fluids but still needed to stay hooked up to supplemental oxygen for at least the next 48 hours. 

Sandy let out an audible sigh. “This will complicate things. Neither of us have our Pokemon to help us, and they won’t hesitate to use their Pokemon on us,” she said motioning outside.

“So… they are outside? What should we do?” Jack said lowering his voice again. 

Sandy started to move towards the back door, “You go out front and start the car with Ryley. I will go around back.”

‘Not much of a plan,’ Jack thought, but did as she said. 

Jack crept outside with Ryley in his arms and made his way towards the car. After placing Ryley in the backseat, he shut the back door and immediately felt a hard object pressed into his lower back. “Where’s the bitch?” a cold voice spoke behind him. Jack’s neck hair stood up on end, realizing a gun was being pressed into his back.

Jack put his hands in the air and slowly turned to face the tall dark-haired man. “I don’t…”

The man swiftly hit Jack on the side of his head with the butt of the gun. Jack was stunned and could feel the warmth of blood running down his cheek seconds later. Anger was building inside of him. “Now let’s try this again. And don’t try my patience Jack,” the man said giving Jack a creepy smile made even more so by using Jack’s name.

The man pressed a few buttons on his Poketch, “I’ve got Jack…the Team Aqua bitch is around here somewhere with the Pokemon we shot.” He relayed to the rest of his team wherever they were. Jack was happy the man didn’t notice him putting Ryley in the car. 

Jack reached down and put his hand on Kate’s pokeball again before he started to try and lie to the man further. 

Before he could speak a dull wet thud filled Jack’s ears. The man’s evil expression turned to one of shock. Then Jack saw the early signs of brain trauma on the man’s face. His eyes started twitching back and forth as he fell to the ground, a knife protruding from the side of his head. The main continued to convulse on the ground when Jack noticed Sandy standing in the yard, coming from the side of the house. She had thrown the knife roughly 20 yards with great accuracy. Now she scared the shit out of Jack. 

Jack wasn’t sure how to feel. He was happy he wasn’t going to be shot, but just witnessed someone being killed. Regardless of how bad that man was, it wasn’t something Jack was used to and he didn’t wish that on anyone. ‘He wanted to take everything from you Jack, including Kate’ Jack tried to reconcile with himself. 

Jack got in the car still reeling from what he just saw and waited for Sandy to climb in the front seat. She sat down in silence and they started driving.

“You used us…”. Jack said thinking back to the man she killed and how she sent them out-front first. 

“You’re alive aren’t you Jack?” she said, turning to face him quickly.

“What were you going to do? Continue to stammer at the man until he beat your head in with his gun?”. She paused for a second. “You’re welcome.” She didn’t sound happy about what she had to do. 

She wasn’t entirely wrong, and Jack was frustrated with her for it. He decided to not say anything further and focus on getting to the mountain.

They started driving towards the mountains and were sitting in awkward silence. Sandy noticed they were being followed by a car a few miles back. 

“He must of called for back-up... We have a tail on us Jack. I hope you are ready to run.” Sandy said while beginning to secure her hair into a tight braid. “They will likely send their Pokemon after us this time. Team Rocket typically lets their Pokemon do the dirty work. Plus its harder to find a murderer if they’re a Pokemon.”

Running…. Now that was something Jack was good at. He was happy to be able to use his physical talent to get Kate to safety. His heart began to beat faster thinking about how fast Kate was, and now he would have to outrun a Pokemon. 

“How far do we have to outrun them for?” Jack said, casting a nervous look back at Ryley in the back seat. Carrying him would slow them down significantly. 

Before Sandy could answer Jack said, “Actually…I think I have an idea,” remembering the exeggutor they came across earlier in the week. 

Sandy gave Jack a quizzical look. It was actually the first time Jack stopped to appreciate her beauty. Sandy was a young woman in her early-mid 20s, roughly 5’6 with straight black hair and a fit body one would expect from a trained operative. The mystery surrounding her added much to her beauty. Not to mention she was a badass. 

Jack started to explain the run he and Kate went on the other day. “There are mating exeggutor in the area and if we can startle them…” 

“Ahhh…I see where you’re going with this Jack, but how are we going to get them to attack Team Rocket and not us.” Sandy said, not entirely convinced his plan would work. 

Jack recalled from his Pokemon behavior courses that many grass-type pokemon were extremely possessive and territorial over their mates. “It’s not full proof…but I think if the exeggutor were to see us as a mated pair they might not see us as a threat and leave us alone.” At this Jack heard a small growl from Ryley in the back seat. 

Sandy’s eyes widened when she registered what Jack said. “And now how the fuck are we supposed to do that Jack? Do they want us to put on a show, or just us being near one another is enough?” She seemed very flustered at the idea for someone Jack thought was so sure of herself. 

Jack couldn’t help himself and sarcastically said, “Well last time I tricked mating exeggutor…. I have no fucking clue Sandy. You think I’ve done this before?”

“I’m hoping just being near each other will do the trick…” Jack said, thinking about Kate and how she would feel if they had to convince the exeggutor further.

They moved swiftly when they got to the head of the trail that headed up the mountain. Ryley needed to stay hooked up to his oxygen and Jack knew he would be the one to carry him. Jack secured the tank in the small pack he brought and gently cradled Ryley out of the back seat. The jolteon was much more alert now. He was recovering much faster than Jack expected and looked up at Jack cradled in his arms. “Do you think this will work Jack?” Ryley’s voice had much more vitality when Jack heard it this time. 

“I think we have a shot, so long as I can get up this mountain with you in my arms. How are you feeling?” Jack replied as they started making their way up the mountain. 

Jack’s concern for making it all the way up the mountain was legitimate. Ryley was roughly 45lbs and cumbersome to carry in his arms.

“I am not in lots of pain anymore, but I still feel very weak.” Ryley said trying to keep his head from bouncing up and down on Jack’s arms as they powered up the trail.

They were only able to run on sections that were not too steep and Jack was starting to feel fatigued just a few minutes in. 

In this distance back down the trail the sound of Pokemon filled the air “GOLBAT!…..SCYTHER!” and the sound was getting closer.

Nervous glances shot between Sandy and Jack. Jack tried to pick up his pace as best he could. His lungs were burning, sweat was dripping into his eyes and Jack felt his muscle fibers contracting with everything they had. They were easily still 30 minutes from the top. 

‘We need to do something to aggravate these exxegutor’ Jack thought, knowing they would be caught soon and shown little mercy after murdering the other Team Rocket member. 

It was difficult to see the trail at this time of night and Jack was sure they would lose their footing if they tried to evade them off the trail.

Sandy ran up the trail to meet Jack as she had been scouting behind them to see how fast Team Rocket was gaining on them. “Jack… they will be on us any minute now. We need to do something. How are we supposed to wake the exxegutor?” He could tell she was frantic by the speed at which she spoke.

“I have a plan.” Jack gasped between breaths. He slowed to a stop and turned to face back down the trail. “We just better hope a few of those exxegutor are hanging around here.” Even in the low light Jack could tell Sandy was apprehensive, but she stopped and stood next to him.

“I can’t outrun them for much longer anyway and I’d rather have strength to fight them if we have to.” Jack said, noticing her silence.

Jack leaned down to Ryley and whispered something in his ear. He opened his eyes wide when Jack spoke and nodded in response. 

“Just follow my lead,” Jack said to Sandy.

Jack gently set his pack and Ryley down next to a tree just off the trail hidden from view.

They both turned and faced back down mountain awaiting their pursuers. The two Team Rocket members and their Pokemon were startled when they came upon Jack and Sandy so abruptly. They must have expected them to keep running until they were caught. 

They slowed about 10 yards from them. The two large Pokemon were flying back and forth glaring at Sandy and Jack menacingly. “Well…I didn’t think you would give up this easy.” A tall woman with blonde dreadlocks was catching her breath and grinning at them. Her companion was a shorter man with a stocky build. He was having a harder time catching his own breath and let the woman do the talking. 

Jack replied before they could attack, “We just want to cooperate so we can save our Pokemon. They are both injured…badly” 

He wasn’t a good liar, but luckily it was dark and these two seemed fairly gullible. 

“That’s cute,” the blonde woman began. “Where was this cooperation when you killed our team member? Besides…we don’t usually let Team Aqua members live. You on the other hand Jack, we have far greater plans for you.” Her smile almost seemed welcoming at this point which made Jack even more uncomfortable. 

They stared at each other for a few seconds sizing each other up. 

“As fun as this is being in the mountains all night my patience is gone….Scyther bring me that girl’s head. And don’t hurt Jack too bad” she said blowing a kiss towards Jack. He shuddered. 

Scyther didn’t hesitate and took off towards Sandy faster than Jack thought possible.

“Now Ryley! Use FLASH!” Jack yelled towards the tree the jolteon was laying behind. 

Before Scyther could cross the gap between them he was blinded by Ryley’s Flash and had to cover his face. After the initial pulse of light, a dull illumination remained bringing light to the woods around them. 

There were more than a few exxegutor in the area. The sheer number of eyes from each of the exxegutor’s heads that were starting to open was ominous. All the eyes seemed to be searching for the humans and Pokemon that disturbed them and were in their territory. Most of the eyes began focusing on the two large Team Rocket Pokemon. Before either party could react, the forest erupted in bellows, “EXEGGUTTTTOORRRR!”

Jack quickly went over to where Ryley was laying down and scooped him up before he could be trampled.

Team Rocket started to run down the trail attempting to use attacks to slow down the stampede of exxegutor heading towards them. Without fire-type attacks it was very difficult to dissuade mating exxegutor from attacking. 

The remaining few exeggutor started to angrily move towards Jack and Sandy. They stomped the ground forcefully with each step. 

‘Here goes nothing,’ Jack thought and moved one arm under Ryley. His free arm wrapped around Sandy’s back, pulled her close and he started to kiss her. Her eyes widened at first with surprise, but when she realized the exeggutor were becoming uninterested she started kissing Jack back. After a few surprisingly hot moments the exxegutor began to move in the direction Team Rocket took off. 

Just as Jack pulled away from Sandy he felt a sharp pain in his left arm. Ryley’s mouth was latched onto Jacks forearm and he was staring at him, electricity building in his eyes.

“R-Ryley….are you okay?” Jack stuttered, taken aback by Ryley’s strange actions. 

“He’s just…a little jealous,” Sandy said shooting Ryley a death glare. Ryley let go and refused to say anything. 

“Just a little huh?” Jack held up his arm and was dripping blood out of two superficial puncture marks. Jack was even more curious now about Sandy’s relationship with Ryley, but figured now wasn’t the time to push it. 

Luckily they made it to their rendezvous point after another 30 minutes moving at a good pace up the mountain. They didn’t want to risk Team Rocket coming back after them. Jack basically collapsed when they made it to the overlook where they would meet their flight. 

It didn’t take long before they were met by a younger man, maybe 19 years old, who was flying the skarmory. Once the bird Pokemon landed, the man jumped off and ran towards Sandy, giving her a giant hug. “Sandy! I’m so glad you are okay. I heard you went radio silent and that Ryley had been shot.” He turned his gaze to Jack. “And Jack saved him?” Sandy nodded.

He moved quickly to Jack and embraced him with a warm hug as well. “Thank you Jack! Ryley is like a brother to me and Sandy is…well she is my sibling so I can’t thank you enough.” 

It was hard for Jack to match his energy level after the escape they had but he returned his hug. It actually felt nice after the last 24 hours to be comforted by someone. “Well Sandy’s brother,” Jack said, “I wouldn’t say I did everything. Your sister participated just as much as I did in our escape.”

Sandy was looking at Jack and blushed at his word choice, thinking back on their unanticipated kiss.

“My name is Jeremy. It is a pleasure to finally meet you Jack. Let’s get out of here shall we!” Jeremy said ushering them towards the giant steel bird Pokemon. 

Sandy took her place near Skarmory’s neck next to her brother and they talked most of the flight. Jack caught every few words, but he wasn’t concerned about their conversation at this point. He just wanted to get home. 

Jack spent the roughly 3-hour flight further down Skarmory’s back, sitting next to Ryley. He passed the time checking Ryley’s vital signs and inspecting the healing bullet wounds. It hadn’t even been 24hours since he was shot, but he was recovery very quickly. Jack had to turn up the oxygen flow a little as they gained even more altitude during flight. They barely had enough oxygen left in the tank to get to Goldenbrook but Jack did some quick calculations and found they would only just make it. He knew his mom likely had a supply for emergencies they could use when they arrived. 

After changing one of Ryley’s bandages and giving him a light stroke on his head Ryley averted his eyes in shame. They hadn’t spoken since Ryley bit him. “I am sorry I bit you Jack… I knew the plan was for you to kiss her, but I am afraid my instincts took over. Please forgive me.” The sadness in his voice was apparent. 

Jack looked down at the bite mark that had recently stopped bleeding. “I forgive you Ryley. I know you were just being protective; I understand. But let’s not tell Kate how I got this,” he said holding up his arm. “You wanna talk about protective. I don’t want her to hate you before even getting to know you.” Jack chuckled and ruffled Ryley’s surprisingly soft head fur. 

Fortunately the flight was uneventful and they arrived to the homestead Jack’s parents used for work and home. It was roughly 20 acres with large pastures filled with different types of Pokemon. They landed just around the time the sun was coming up. 

Jack’s Mom and sister greeted them as they approached the house. Jack was carrying Ryley to the house. He was really beginning to like Ryley despite the earlier mishap. 

“Jack!” Brittany yelled running towards him, jumping on him and almost knocking him down. 

“I always wondered how someone so immature made it as a surgeon” Jack said giving her a kiss on her cheek. “I’m glad you are okay sis.”

Jack moved over to his Mom, tears filled her eyes and she embraced him, “I’m so happy you made it home safely Jacky”. 

“Me too Mom…” He didn’t have the energy to say more to her. 

Before walking inside Jack stopped and turned to address everyone. “Before we do introductions, catch up, and decide our next move…I’m exhausted after having not slept and running up that mountain. Also Kate has been locked in a pokeball all night. I need a few hours of sleep and we can tackle what’s next with fresh brains.”

His tone made it clear it was not up for debate. As he was walking inside, he turned his attention to his mother. “Mom… this jolteon, his name is Ryley, had a severe pneumothorax roughly 14 hours ago from a penetrating bullet wound. His supplemental oxygen is running low and will need a refill soon. I know you can give him better care than I have been giving thus far.” He recited to her the vitals he took most recently and gave her a brief progress report. After he set Ryley down on the couch in the living room. 

For as much as Jack resented his parents sometimes, he couldn’t argue that they were amazing Pokedoctors. 

“Please wake me if I am sleeping too long,” Jack said heading up to his childhood bedroom.

“You and Kate have a nice nap,” Brittany said giving him and evil wink and giggling. 

Jack got to his old room and plopped down heavily on the bed. His parents kept his room the same since he left. He thought it was their attempt at getting him to come home after finishing school. 

Jack grabbed Kate’s pokeball from his belt and felt his heart begin to race. He wasn’t sure if she was going to be upset or…

She materialized in front of him when he finally got the courage to let her out. Kate looked around confused at first, trying to take in the new scenery, before noticing Jack. 

“This is the room I grew up in Kate.” Jack said not sure how to start their conversation after so much has happened. 

After getting her bearings and hearing him, she turned to see Jack and bounded towards him. She hit him with all her weight and laid on top on his chest licking his face feverishly. “I’m so happy we made it Jack! I was so scared I might not see you again. I know it may not have seemed that way, it was just my stomach hurt so bad…”

“And now?” Jack said slowly, “How do you feel?” 

Kate’s eyes shifted from joyous relief to something else. Jack knew what this meant and tensed.

“Don’t be so nervous Jack. Just take your clothes off and roll over onto your stomach.” The confidence in her voice made Jack even more turned on. 

She saw the worry in his face. “Hahaha, I’m not going to do anything weird Jack…. just trust me.” 

He got undressed under her soft gaze and laid on his bed. He saw her eyes linger on his already hard cock before he laid down. 

Kate crawled over to him and started to massage his shoulders, back, fatigued legs, and neck. Every so often she would blow hot streams of smoke along his back to heighten the sensation. It felt so good to have his sore muscles worked on, but he couldn’t help think about doing more.

It didn’t take long before Jack was fully under her spell. He was melting under her warm touch. Jack gave into an urge and reached back to grab one of her paws as it rested on his shoulder. He used it to flip Kate onto her back with him over top of her. 

Kate’s rosy eyes were all Jack could focus on. They were communicating her wants just as much as any words could. This time they were saying “I want you”.

Precum was already coating the tip of Jack’s cock. They had been intimate together before but the nerves they both felt this time were so intense. 

Jack’s hand was shaking as he guided his cock towards her swollen vagina. Gently he pressed himself up against her lips. He repeated this motion until they slowly started to spread, accepting the very tip of his cock. The heat inside of her was almost too hot, but caused Jack to lose his mind

At this sensation Jack moved faster pressing his cock a quarter of the way in before Kate whimpered in pain. “J-Jack….it’s too much.”

He looked down to see her face scrunched up in discomfort. “Shit, I’m sorry Kate. You’re just so fucking sexy right now.” He could feel the strong gripping of her walls against his cock.  
He moved his hips backwards removing all but his tip from inside of her. “You tell me to stop anytime my love, I want you to enjoy this as much as I am.” Jack said leaning forward to kiss her. Her body softened at his kiss and she began to shake from an orgasm. 

“Ohhh…I am Jack. I just can’t take all of you yet.” She looked down to see how much of Jack was actually inside of her. 

“You’re fucking kidding me.” She said with a laugh. “Well we definitely have a goal to work towards. Now I want you to breed me Jack.” Her words were irresistible. 

Jack grabbed onto her forepaws and held them in his hands, squeezing them with passion. He made very slow pulsating motions with his hips, pushing his tip in and out of her at a gentle pace. He could continue to feel her come over and over. The amount of fluids she was leaking onto his bed and the tight squeeze on his dick let him know she was still enjoying herself. 

Even without full penetration, Jack felt the urge to explode into her soon after they began. Apparently, Kate could feel him readying to unload in her and lightly bit down on Jack’s neck. This sent him over the edge, “Oh Katie!” he said a bit too loud. 

He buried his face in her neck fur and also bit down unable to control himself. Jack’s load instantly began spilling out around his cock and onto the bed. They stayed locked to one another unable to move or speak for the next 5 minutes. Their bodies shook from pleasure and the fatigue of the last day. 

The hold she had on his cock made it hard for him to remove himself and he didn’t want to. He eventually rolled over and laid next to her breathing hard still. Kate cleaned herself up quickly with delight and then laid back, facing Jack. 

They looked into each other’s eye for a moment and then started to laugh. They had been through so much together especially in the last few days. It was more a laugh to acknowledge their bond and how comfortable they were together. Neither of them a week ago would have thought this is where they would be; covered in each other’s juices after amazing sex together in Jack’s childhood bedroom. Their current worries were eclipsed by the love between them. Jack was still naked when they fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	7. No Place Like Home

Kate heard a light rapping at the door. “Jack….are you awake?” Jack’s mother was outside the door turning the handle. Luckily, he had locked it before they fell asleep. She wouldn’t have been prepared to see her naked son being big spoon to his Pokemon. 

Kate leaned over and whispered in Jack’s ear, giving him a nibble at the end. “Your mother is about to be in for a surprise,” Kate said moving her eyes up and down the length of his naked  
body.

Jack woke to Kate nibbling on his ear and started thinking about their time earlier before he heard his Mom. Jack cleared the sleep out of his head and looked down at himself after processing what Kate said. Neither of them knew how long they had slept, but Jack was still very groggy and very naked.

“We are up! Give us a minute and we will be downstairs.” Jack said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

He could tell his mother was still standing there when he didn’t hear her footsteps leave. His mother could be a very passive woman which irritated him sometimes. “Yes Mom?”

“Jack I need your help…We have a Pokemon that is having a difficult birth and the baby appears to be stuck in the uterus. I was going to let you sleep longer, but it is pretty late in the day already.”

“Like I said, I will be down in a minute.” Jack snapped back at her. 

Jack glanced over to the clock and saw 6pm. “Holy shit Kate we have been sleeping almost 12 hours!”

She was busy grooming herself to get rid of her ruffled sex fur. She took her opportunity to make him flustered. “You wore me out Jack, my body was exhausted after the beating you gave me.” 

“Damnit Kate, why do you have to say shit like that?” Jack said. His cock was getting hard at the thought. “I need to put some pants on.”

Kate was licking her lips watching him get aroused and then dressed. “I can’t help myself…but I am a little sore so we may need to wait a little longer before next time.”

Jack went over to her and planted a long drawn out kiss on her lips. “I’m ready whenever you are.” He said giving her a wink. “Take your time getting up and feel free to explore around the house. I will likely be out helping mom for an hour or so.”

“I bet you are,” she said staring at the bulge in his pants. 

As she watched him leave the room Kate was filled with pride that he had chosen her to be his mate. She couldn’t help but feel secure that Jack knew how to help pregnant Pokemon. In her heightened hormonal state, her body wanted her to be pregnant.

Jack met his mom in the kitchen. She had prepared a quick snack for him and started talking about the Pokemon. She told him about the how the trainer left his girafarig here about a week ago so that she could give birth under the supervision of Jack’s parents. She had been doing well up until she went into labor.

Jack was searching his brain for the different causes of dystocia in a female Pokemon and started peppering his mother with questions.

“Did he breed her to a really large male? How old is she? Was she fully mature at conception?”

“All great questions Jack,” his mother said almost condescendingly, “Her mate, age, and sexual maturity were all within safe parameters for a normal birthing.” 

Jack’s mom grabbed a bag full of supplies and made her way towards the door. “She’s been in labor 14 hours now, and I think it’s time we took a look, don’t you?” 

Jack was frustrated because with all that was going on, his mother couldn’t bother address Dad or Team Rocket. Jack had just escaped his relatively normal life and flew on a Pokemon for hours to come back to the childhood home he left almost 8 years ago. She was always deflecting with her work and had done so Jack’s whole life. Even the sex talk his parents had with Jack as a kid was while he was helping them work and they used Pokemon as examples. She seemed even more distant than usual to him though. 

When they arrived at the pasture the girafarig was kept in Jack could tell immediately she was in distress. By now she should have given birth or at least be readying herself. She was restless. She kept moving from a lying down to standing position in an attempt to make herself more comfortable.

Jack started to make his way to the head of the Pokemon so he could try and calm her down while his mother worked. 

“Why don’t you take this one Jack.” His mother said stepping in front of him to get the Pokemon’s head first. She started stroking the girafarig’s neck in an attempt to soothe her.

Jack wasn’t in the mood for any lessons. He was supposed to be learning about emergency medicine from Dr. Welsh and finishing his degree. Instead he was helping his mother with something he had seen his whole life. 

Jack scanned the Pokemon. Her abdomen was still tensing with intermittent powerful contractions, each one sending an arch through her spine. She was also panting heavily at this point in her delivery. When Jack inspected her vagina, he expected to see the front hooves, a nose, or some other indication that the baby was in the birth canal. There was none.

Quickly, Jack gloved up and coated his right arm with lubricant. He slowly guided his hand past her vulva and into her birth canal. Her strong vaginal contractions gripped his arm with surprising strength making it difficult for Jack to move it. She bellowed in response to Jack’s arm moving inside of her. She turned around and her eyes met Jack’s. He could tell she was terrified. “It’s alright Girafarig, we are going to do our best to save you and your baby, okay?”

His calm demeanor and words gave apparent relief to the Pokemon. 

Within a few moments and half of Jack’s arm length, his hand reached her cervix without encountering signs of life. Then Jack felt something. His hand grabbed onto its tail. “Shit Mom, this baby is breached. I will need to try and move it into a different position….unless you think it’s been too long and a C-section is necessary?”

“You should certainly try Jack…”. Her eyes didn’t meet his but were still glued on the Pokemon. Jack’s mother was always an awkward woman, but she was being even more so this evening with Jack. He hadn’t seen her in a while and chalked it up to that at first, but Jack knew something else was going on with her. 

“I’m sorry girl,” Jack said using his free arm to pat the girafarig on the rear, “this is going to be uncomfortable, but I need to move your baby into a new position.” She obviously didn’t grasp the full meaning of his words, but she nodded her head in understanding and widened her stance. 

Jack slowly advanced his arm through her cervix which produced an involuntary whimper from the Pokemon. His hand found the baby’s rump and Jack pushed forward with all his weight to move the baby deeper into the uterus. With the extra room he created by pressing the baby further Jack hoped to be able to face the Pokemon forward without getting the umbilical cord wrapped around its neck. Jack blindly felt around for the front hooves for a minute or so before grasping both of them in one hand. He wrapped the palm of his hand around the tips of the hooves so they wouldn’t damage the delicate uterine walls. He then methodically retracted his arm towards the cervix still grasping the hooves. He was slowly rotating the baby, so its head would be facing towards him. 

Once assured the baby and umbilical cord were in the proper position Jack leaned back while holding the front legs and started moving the baby into the birth canal and towards the world. Unsure if the baby was still alive, Jack was moving as swiftly as he felt was safe for the female. Once the front hooves and head were out of the vagina Jack leaned back a little more and the rest of the baby slid out easily. Jack fell back with a thud, the baby and birthing fluids falling on top of him. 

He observed the baby wasn’t breathing and Jack began inspecting its airway. While he was up by the baby’s head still unsure what the problem was Jack’s mother came over and gave the newly birthed girafargig a few relatively hard thumps on its chest. The baby male’s chest began to rise and fall naturally filling with breath. 

“You cushioned his fall Jack, the impact usually helps jolt them into breathing.” His mother said to him before turning her attention to the girafarig. “You can rest now sweetheart. I will tell your trainer today the good news and they can come get you in a few days.”

“Gi-girafarig…”, the Pokemon said wearily and walked over to Jack and gave him a lick on his face before lying down next to her baby, exhausted. 

“You’re welcome! You did a great job Girafarig”. Jack said taking off his gloves and gathering the supplies they brought down. 

His mother was oddly silent while they were walking back to the house, and Jack could feel the tension, but was unsure where it was coming from. Jack expected her to comment about the job they just finished, but she was quiet. 

He turned to speak to her, but before he could say anything she stopped and looked directly at him. “I heard you this morning before you went to sleep Jack….” She said and looked away quickly, embarrassed. 

He didn’t realize what she meant at first and then it hit him like a truck, ‘Kate and me.’ 

Jack had a stark expression on his face. “I don’t know what to say to you Mom...” he said, rubbing his head. “What are you going to do?”

“You’re not even going to deny it Jack??” She sounded shocked like she had just found out again for the first time. 

“I wouldn’t be able to lie about it….” Jack started to choke up not knowing where their conversation might lead, “I love her Mom.”

Jack saw a hint of disgust cross her face before it rapidly faded into one of concern. 

He quickly became angry with her reaction. Jack wasn’t going to let her of all people judge him even if she was his mother. “Well what the fuck did you think would happen Mom?” Jack was almost yelling at this point, becoming defensive. “You raised your damn child around Pokemon fucking everywhere. And don’t forget about how you guys taught me about sex. I know it’s not normal, but none of this shit is normal for a kid.” He finished gesturing all around him. 

“You want to know all about my sex life Mom?? Want to know many women I’ve actually been able to be with after my upbringing?”

She couldn’t look at Jack. Her face was turning just as red as his, tears were rolling down her face. 

“I didn’t think so…” he said, his voice quieting down. 

They stood in silence, his mother’s sobbing the only thing being exchanged between them. Jack hated to see her cry and started feeling ashamed for yelling at her. Her husband was just kidnapped, her family was in danger, and she just found out her son was having sex with his Pokemon. She wasn’t the one to lash out at. 

Jack stepped towards her and wrapped her in a hug. “I love you Mom….and if it weren’t for you and Dad I wouldn’t be with the Pokemon I love. I’m sorry you found out the way you did… I do wish I could have told you.”

She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, “And I’m sorry you didn’t feel like you could talk to me Jack. It…It’s not what I want for you but… I just want you to be happy. If this is how you find happiness, then so be it. Pokemon and human relationships haven’t always been taboo. It does make me worried for you two though. Does anyone else know?” Her tone had taken its normal motherly tone. 

“Just Brittany…and Kate told her not me.”

They resumed walking. Jack felt much closer to his mom than he ever had. He couldn’t remember a time when they have had such a frank talk with each other that wasn’t about work. He didn’t think she would have accepted them so quickly, and it meant everything to him that she did. 

They approached the porch of the house where Kate and Brittany were sitting and talking. Kate stood up with her tails fanning out when she saw Jack and his mom getting close.

Jack turned to his mother to gauge her reaction. She turned back, smiled at Jack and said, “Well for as much as Brittany raves about her I guess I need to get to know Kate a bit better.”  
Her response warmed Jack’s heart and he returned her smile.

Jack could tell by the look on Kate’s face she wanted to jump him right then and there, but knew she was holding back because Jack’s mom was there. When they came within talking distance Jack used his head to motion towards his Mom, “She knows.”

Kate took this as invitation to jump into Jacks arms, wrapping all four limbs around him. Jack squeezed her close and whispered in her ear so Brittany and his mom couldn’t hear, “Katie, that doesn’t mean she wants to watch us fuck… let’s not lay it on so thick. She needs to get used to us.”

Kate jumped down quickly and looked towards Susan (Jack’s mom) and bowed her head and let her ears fall to the side of her head. 

Susan laughed. “It’s alright dear, I can tell that you are in heat and can’t help yourself. And to be honest, hearing you both together this morning set the bar pretty high for displays of affection.” Jack felt heat rush to his face. 

Brittany started laughing from her place on one of the rocking chairs. Kate shot her a glare and grinned, “Oh shut up Brittany, before I start telling them about that intern you went on a DATE with.” Brittany’s laugh turned into a nervous chuckle at Kate’s threat.

It was the first time Jack liked that Kate and Brittany talked so much. He did appreciate that Kate felt the need to defend him all the time. 

Their relaxation faded quickly when they heard Skarmory from one of the large fields the house was facing. They were quickly reminded of their situation as they watched Jeremy and Sandy discuss something for a few minutes before she hugged him tightly. Jeremy turned away and climbed onto the bird Pokemon. He took off east towards the coast just as the sun was starting to go down. 

“How is Ryley doing?” Jack asked, bringing their attention back to the porch. He was sure of his mother’s capabilities as a doctor, but he was invested in the jolteon as well. Not only was he becoming Jack’s friend but was one of Jack’s first real patients. 

“I’ll show you. He is set up in the living room.” She led him into the house and to the giant couch Ryley was sprawled out on. 

“Jack!” Ryley barked happily when Jack walked into the room. Ryley stood up and walked towards the edge of the couch. He was no longer connected to oxygen and seemed so much brighter than he was the previous night.

“Hey bud,” Jack bent down to his level, “You really are looking much better! How are you feeling?”

“I am feeling like I can almost breathe fully again. Your mom told me there was some left-over fluid in my chest and she removed it.” He looked towards Susan. “And she did so very gently I might add.”

Ryley was quite charming and spoke like he knew it too.

Sandy walked into the house while Ryley was talking. He saw her and directed his words her way. “Sandy has also barely left my side since we arrived. I couldn’t ask for a better partner.” 

Jack stood back up and saw a big smile cross Sandy’s face. “It’s difficult to deny you when you say sweet shit like that.” She walked over, gave Ryley a kiss on the head and took a seat on the couch next to him. A few thoughts crossed Jack’s mind watching the two of them interact. 

His train of thought was broken when Brittany used the lull in conversation to ask Jack what had happened to his arm. “Now how did you manage to do that to yourself Jack,” she said, grabbing his wrist and pulling his arm closer to her face.

Jack and Ryley shot wide-eyed glances at each other but didn’t speak quickly enough so Sandy answered nonchalantly, “Jack kissed me to trick a bunch of exeggutor not to attack us, and Ryley is a bit too protective sometimes. They’ve made up though…right boys?” 

Jack nodded, swallowing hard. He started to turn around expecting to see steam coming off of Kate. He knew she would be upset learning about the kiss and Ryley biting him. Instead he heard the opening and closing of the front door. Kate had walked out of the house. ‘Shit’ Jack thought. He gave a dumb questioning look towards Brittany. She just shrugged at him and pointed with her thumb towards the door.


	8. Navigating Love

Jack stepped outside to see Kate stretching herself in the front lawn. Her golden slender figure was getting difficult to see clearly in the fading light. He walked up to her with no words forming in his mind, so he simply stated the obvious, “Looks like you’re about to go on a run… It’s getting dark out love.” 

“I am…. I can see fine.” Kate said to him shortly. It was unlike her to so blatantly ignore something that was bothering her. Jack knew he fucked up.

“Mind if I join you?” Jack asked, hoping she would give him the chance to explain himself. 

“If you’d like. I will make some light for you.” A mild yellow illumination started to emanate from her giving a few yards of light for Jack to see. She didn’t wait for him to signal he was ready and took off down the gravel driveway. 

He removed his outer layer of clothes that were still dirty from working with the birthing girafarig from earlier. Luckily, he had a t-shirt and shorts underneath. Jack started off after her, struggling to catch up. 

They ran for a couple of miles in silence before either one of them spoke. Wind rustled the brush on the side of road and the padding of their feet played silently in the background. Jack had to force his words past the mouse that had formed in his throat. He wished she were mad at him and would yell at him or something. Rather, sadness marked her voice and Jack hated himself for it.

He finally spoke to break the silence. Their running pace was slow enough that they could talk comfortably. “I should have just told you Kate… I’m sorry. I honestly don’t know why I kept it from you. I guess I was just afraid you would be angry with me, but what I have done to you is much worse….I hope you can forgive me?” 

He could tell she was hurt, and it took her a minute to respond. He knew to wait until she spoke, but each passing second was agony for him. She finally opened her mouth to speak. 

“I would have thought it was funny Jack…. But the fact I had to find out from that girl why you got hurt AND that you kissed her…” Her voice caught at the end. She hid he face from him for a moment before continuing. 

She looked back towards him with tears welling in her eyes, “You don’t think I noticed your arm this morning? I just wanted our alone time together be about us, not reliving the escape from Team Rocket. Jack….YOU are the only one I’ve trusted after you saved me 3 years ago. You can understand why this hurts me so much, right? If you lie to me, I have no one else…”. 

He didn’t know what to say to her. She was right. Jack was never good with emotions and he hadn’t considered things from her point of view. Jack was the only one she knew and fully trusted. 

“I do…and I’m sorry” Was all Jack had the courage to say. He felt very small for wounding her like this. Jack was usually very sure of himself in most situations. In this case he was utterly lost how to proceed. 

As they ran, they crossed over a small stream Jack recognized from his childhood. Their run was bringing them close to a grove of trees Jack used to escape to as a kid as his own private getaway. 

“Can I show you something?” Jack slowed and said pointing towards the thick trees off the road. The moon was just high enough to start replacing the light lost after the sunset. 

The moonlight fell upon Kate’s face and she stopped next to him to cock her head up at him questioningly. 

“There’s a place I used to come to when I was growing up to have time to myself. I’d like to share it with you.” Kate nodded and Jack started jogging through the woods towards his childhood hideout. It was only about a mile off the road through the undisturbed forest and they got there quickly.

A couple of hoothoot became spooked and flew away when Jack and Kate broke into the clearing. The thick trees opened up into a small meadow with a large fallen oak in the center. The moonlight gave the meadow a magical appearance. In all his times here Jack had never seen it like this. 

They both approached the fallen tree and took a seat next to one another, soaking in the scenery. Minutes passed before Kate whispered, “I know you didn’t mean to hurt me and I forgive you Jack… I love you,” and leaned her weight on his side. 

Jack put his arm around her and pulled her closer. “You don’t know how happy it makes me to hear you say that. I can’t imagine anything better.”

Kate titled her muzzle up and breathed warmth on his neck, “I can..”

He looked down at her, his heart beating faster at her implication. Jack was struck by her beauty and it still made him nervous when she looked at him in that way.

His breaths were coming in shallower now and Kate appeared to notice his reaction. She rolled her eyes playfully at him, “I thought we were past this whole flustered thing…”. She hopped down from the tree and turned away from him slowly with her tails raised in the air, exposing herself to him.

It was a combination of nervousness and excitement at what they were about to do. “I don’t think I ever will be…you captivate me Katie.” Jack said, standing to removing his shirt. It was still slightly damp from their run. Jack then loosened his hair and let it fall to his shoulders. 

His words set her on fire and Kate started to pant watching Jack remove his clothes. It wasn’t just Jack who was affected so strongly by her. Kate was equally entranced by him.

He approached her, sliding his running shorts off past his arousal. As he stood over her she rolled onto her back and spread her legs for him to have her. He smiled down at her and knelt next to her in the grass. 

Jack gently reached his arms under her and began to stand her up, kissing her on the neck as he moved her. “We should try like this…” Jack said and set her in a standing position while he kneeled behind her.

Kate answered him by angling her tails off to one side to give him better access to her. 

This was a more natural position for her and Jack thought it might make things easier for the both of them. 

Jack held his cock and pressed it against her vulva and for a few moments just enjoying the sensation of her impressive warmth. She froze and stiffened at the feeling of Jack against her. When he slowly started to push himself into her, her hips gave an involuntary thrust downward sending Jack deeper than they went their first time. Both of their muscles tensed, not prepared for the deep connection they now shared. 

It took every ounce of focus Jack had to not cum inside of her right away. He could already feel her tight walls begin to quiver around his cock. Kate fell down to her elbows, all her legs were shaking so bad Jack had to hold her backhalf up. 

“How about we go a little slower…” Kate winced even as her hips were still thrusting downwards. It was only Jack’s grip on her hips that prevented her from taking him entirely and he was worried it might hurt her. 

Jack did his best not to laugh, biting his lip, “I am trying my best dear, but it looks like your body has other plans,” he said squeezing onto her hips with his hands. Kate could only moan in response. 

Every few thrusts Kate made with her hips Jack released his grip a little, letting her further slide down his shaft. He let the motion repeat until he could feel the intense warmth and barrier of her cervix. A small yelp escaped her lips. 

When Jack looked down and saw three quarters of his cock buried into her pussy it just about sent him over the edge. 

Kate was panting so hard she could barely speak, “P-please tell me that’s all of it…Ohhh I feel so full Jack….shit”

“No…” Jack grunted “but it is enough for now… If I move anymore I will be done and I want this to last all night.”

Jack could feel her loosening more and more around his cock and was obviously starting to enjoy it more herself. His arms were starting to get tired holding her in this position, but her legs were a bit more stable now and took her own weight.

They stayed like this for a while, enjoying the contractions of the other during each wave of ecstasy. Jack could feel himself getting ready to release. His own hips started to move without thought. He moved his cock in and out of her slowly and with great care before an orgasm wracked his entire body. Streams of his semen coated her insides, producing a loud moan and orgasm from Kate as well. 

The contractions of her climax were milking every last drop from Jack’s cock until the feeling was too great and Jack pulled himself free of her with a loud exhale. 

Kate started to fall over. Jack reached forward and scooped her up and cradled her in his arms. He held her tight in his arms in the cool night air while she continued to shake with pleasure. “Are you okay my love?” Jack asked holding onto her tightly. She gave him a lick on his neck, “I am exhausted…but yes I am great! I really liked doing it that way. The way your hands gripped my waist, mmmmm.” Kate hummed up to him and closed her eyes. 

They took their time leaving the grove and making their way back to the house. They walked home, mostly discussing the things they had put out their minds since arriving in Goldenbrook. What they were going to do now? Jack knew he had to make contact with his school and the Pokemon Doctor Medical Association and let them know he needed to suspend his schooling for the immediate future. He would also have to call and apologize to Dr. Welsh for having to leave Mewport Pokecenter right after starting. Searching for his father seemed to be the path they were headed, but Jack wasn’t sure he trusted Team Aqua entirely.

“How do you feel about all this Katie? What do you think we should do next?” Jack asked her with uncertainty in his voice. 

Kate was happy he was asking for her input. She has always been happy following wherever Jack went since they met. She knew the dynamic of their relationship was changing, but it was obvious Jack was considering her more and more a partner. 

“I will go with you Jack wherever you ultimately decide to go but… I like the idea of using your dad’s research to stop the exploitation of Pokemon and further human and Pokemon relationships like Team Aqua claims. Team Rocket also appears to have more nefarious plans for the research.” She paused for a second to look at Jack and gauge his expression. He was listening intently to her and Kate continued. “If this is how you and I are going to live our lives together I think Team Aqua’s mission could really help us…”. Her tone became more solemn, “We might never be accepted, but we could help any Pokemon and person that fall in love with each other in the future. Plus Jack I’m already fed up with looking over my shoulder, we need end this and get your dad back.”

Jack was filled with inspiration hearing her speak. His confidence had been shaken over the past couple of days and Kate’s support made deciding what to do next all the easier. 

“I think you’re right.” Jack said as they continued to make their way back home. “Except for one thing…this IS how I want to live my life with you and nothing will change that. Unless you have different plans?” Jack said grinning at her. 

His grin started to fade when he noticed Kate’s solemn tone hadn’t changed, “There are a lot of women that could give you much more than I can,” she said not taking her eyes off of the ground. 

“W-What?!” Jack stammered , “Where is this coming from? Please don’t say these things, you’re scaring me. You give me everything I could ever need Katie.”

Before Jack could continue to reassure here Kate blurted “I cant give you offspring…” and looked up at him with a guilty expression. “I can only give you sex. Don’t you want a family?”   
Jack stopped and knelt down to her level, “I would love to one day have a family…”

Jack scooped Kate’s face in his hands as it started to lower to the ground. “…but if that’s not in the cards for US then we will just have more time for each other. Kate my feelings for you are the realist thing I have ever known, and I don’t plan on letting you go.” He kissed her on the forehead. “You give me so much more than just sex and after what you just did to me in the forest, I might be hooked on you.”

He could tell her mood was improving when she turned and started walking “I don’t know what they teach you in doctor school Jack, but pretty sure kids aren’t in the cards for us…” she said with sarcasm in her voice. 

“Well like you said earlier Kate, I do think Dad’s research could open up a world of possibilities for humans and Pokemon in ways we can’t fully understand yet. From my understanding, he must have located segments of the genetic code that normally made combination of human and Pokemon DNA impossible. Theoretically by turning off these genes, creating a hybrid could be a possibility. I would need to explore his research to see how he figured it out but….that could change everything.” His eyes fell on Kate with a further understanding of what this could mean for them. 

Not one for subtlety even Kate couldn’t finish her question, “D-does that mean we…could…”

Jack understood her meaning, feeling a little embarrassed, “I-I am not sure, but…maybe.”  
They proceeded in silence for a time both of them lost in imagination. 

It was close to midnight by the time Kate and Jack made it back to the house. They weren’t trying to be sneaky, but didn’t want to answer any unwanted questions about where they had been all evening. Jack opened the front door for Kate, lightly spanking her on the butt as she walked by. She turned back at him and shook her head clearly not impressed. When Jack gently shut the front door he could hear noises from the living room.

Jack shot a confused glance at Kate and she sniffed the air, not seeming alarmed about anything. They started to walk towards the sound and heard Sandy’s hushed voice in between giggles “Ryley shhh…someone might hear us.”


	9. Filling in the Blanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as long as some of the previous chapters, but it was a fun one for me. Chapter 10 is going to be a lot more steamy than this one and ideally won't take 2months to release :)

Sandy and Ryley were obviously still awake and moving about in the living room when Jack and Kate crept into the house. Their voices floated to the front room where Jack stood unmoving mirroring Kate’s baffled look, both of them not entirely sure what it was they were hearing. Jack’s morality kicked in and decided it wasn’t right for them to sit and listen, despite so badly wanting to investigate the suspicious noises. 

Jack looked at Kate and pressed his pointer finger to his lips. She scowled back at him, apparently wanting to satisfy her curiosity. He took a few steps backwards and opened and shut the front door loud enough so Sandy and Ryley would hear. He could see the disappointment on Kate’s face that they weren’t going to continue snooping. 

Shuffling sounds came from the living room, “Jack!? Is that you?” a startled voice said after hearing the slamming of the door. 

“Yep… just Kate and me.” Jack stated as he moved towards the living room with Kate trailing behind. “What are you two still doing up?” he said, trying his best to not sound accusatory. The pillows and blankets were strewn messily on the couch. They found Sandy and Ryley sitting awkwardly on opposite ends of the long sofa. 

The guilt that adorned their faces was hard to ignore and Sandy quickly barked back, “Us?! What about you two? Where have you been all night? We needed to talk with you about something important.” Sandy flipped the interrogation to them even though Jack had no interest in questioning them further. It would only raise similar questions from her about him and Kate. 

Kate was thinking ahead and thought of an alibi for their evening together. Jack was surprised when she chimed in confidently, “Jack thought it would be nice to show me his grandparent’s gravestones in the far fields. He has always told me stories about them.” Sandy furrowed her brow knowing full well not to fuck with an excuse like that. 

“Defensive are we Sandy?” Kate muttered, not one to let things go as easily as Jack. Jack cleared his throat to try and hint to Kate to drop it. 

That sat in silence for a few moments each person sharing an intimate look with their Pokemon. 

“Jack, we are leaving tomorrow…” Sandy said during the gap in discussion.

“I wanted to tell you earlier, but you took off after Kate so quickly.” Jack was starting to utter an excuse, but Sandy continued on not acknowledging him. 

“Ryley and I are going back to headquarters to get our next assignment. I can only assume it will be regarding your father.” She paused a moment while looking at Jack, brushing her black hair out of her face to examine Jack’s expression.

“We would love to have you come with us,” Sandy said with an excitement Jack was not accustomed to from her. “I am certain you and Kate could really be of help in finding your father and more if you two desire. Your medical expertise would not go undervalued Jack. And based on our escape from Team Rocket, you have an ability to stay calm under pressure. Not too sure how good of fighters you are, but that’s easy to test,” she finished with an almost devious smile. 

Making sure Kate felt included and also valued Ryley added, “And Kate, you would be one of the more powerful Pokemon in our ranks. The fact that we can talk to Jack and Sandy gives us a significant advantage over other trainers and their Pokemon.” Kate seemed much more interested and stood taller after Ryley’s remark. 

It felt odd to Jack to be referred to as Kate’s trainer. He didn’t like the term, especially how their relationship was now. Unfortunately he didn’t have the luxury of correcting anyone when they said it. 

Jack was however relieved to be given the choice and not guilted or coerced into helping Team Aqua. He still wasn’t without his uncertainties which he had no problem voicing. “Where would we be going? And what about Brittany and my Mom? Certainly, Team Rocket knows this is where my family lives? Matter of fact…why haven’t they come here yet?” Jack hadn’t realized how much these questions burned at him until he satted them. 

Sandy leaned forward placing her elbows on her knees and began reciting her current orders. “We need to head to Ivolina Island, just off the east coast. That is where Team Aqua’s headquarters resides. Jeremy won’t be able to come pick us up to fly there this time so we will be surfing to the island. Our first goal is to make it to the coastal town of Canaville, where we will meet our contact. Our undercover agent has sent reports that your father has resumed his work in the Team Rocket lab.” Before Jack could get defensive, Sandy added. “Likely he is only doing this as a protective measure for your family. Otherwise they most certainly would have come after your mother here. That being said I don’t imagine they will show any restraint towards you or me in our travels so we still must be careful Jack.” 

Jack felt Kate stiffen next to him right after the mention of surfing. He knew very well from trying to get her to swim with him that her aversion to water was quite strong. He rested his hand on the top on Kate’s head in an attempt to soothe her. 

“That is all the information I have right now Jack, I wish I had more to tell you. You will be able to ask all the questions you want once we make it to Headquarters. All I know now is that we need to meet one of our agents in Canaville.” Sandy dropped her gaze after finishing, giving Jack a chance to think about what she just said. 

Jack once again looked down again at Kate, a feeling of uncertainty kept him silent. She met his eyes for a long moment and then she closed her eyes and issued a small nod up at him. A small gesture that washed away all trepidations Jack had. With her on his side Jack became much more at ease with his their choice. 

“What time do we leave?” Jack said. 

“Canaville is only about an hour away, hopefully your sister or Mom can drop us off there around noon tomorrow. We are supposed to meet our surf contact around 2pm at the harbor.” Sandy said as she started to stand up. “I will need to talk to the two of them about some extra protective measures we will be putting in place for them here at the house. 

Jack knew he needed to talk with them as well before taking off for what he deep down knew was a very dangerous venture. 

“Well then we all should probably get some good sleep…”. Jack turned his attention to Ryley. “How are you feeling bud? Are you okay if I give you a quick once over to see how you’re recovering?”

“Go for it doc!” Ryley said in his deep rich tone. 

“Kate, why don’t you go start organizing our things that we will want to take?” Jack said, knowing full well she would just go upstairs and likely sleep. Kate winked and laughed at him, “You’re cute..” and bounded upstairs, tails floating behind her. 

Instead of poking fun at Jack’s auburn red face Sandy awkwardly said “I…will do the same,” leaving just Jack and Ryley in the living room. 

As the sound of Sandy’s footsteps faded from the room, Ryley spoke up, “You are cute…” he said, biting his top lip before cracking up. 

“I’d punch you if you weren’t still healing…”. Jack followed up, blood still pooling in his face. 

Ryley took a moment to stop laughing and regain his composure. “You really do love her, don’t you?” Ryley said abruptly in a more serious tone. 

“You mean the same way Sandy told me you two love each other?” Jack responded before answering Ryley’s question and began putting his stethoscope into his ears to listen to his breathing. He was trying his best to not give away anything that would reveal his feelings. 

“S-she t-told you!?...” Ryley stammered, unable to hold on to his normal air of confidence. 

Sandy had told Jack nothing, but he knew lying about his feelings for Kate would be impossible and needed some deception. He listened to Ryley’s now rapid breathing to try and appreciate any fluid or air in places that it shouldn’t be. The lungs sounded good. Jack freed one ear from the stethoscope, “I am sorry Ryley. She didn’t tell me anything, but… now you have.” He started to feel guilty for tricking his friend. 

“You tricked me Jack? That wasn’t nice…”

“I am very sorry Ryley, but I wouldn’t have been able to lie to you about Kate….”

“Does that mean…?” Ryley posed 

“Yes Ryley. Of course I love her. Does Sandy know?”

“She has her own suspicions, but only because her an I want so badly not to be alone. Also Jack, it isn’t often we meet Pokemon that can talk and are with a kind human. The only ones we have met are under the control of Team Rocket. And anyway, the both of you are sexy…so I don’t blame you one bit. I think it’s hot.”

Jack unknowingly blushed at Ryley’s remark. Part of him felt glad to be having this conversation with Ryley. It felt like he was talking with one of his buddies from school about the girls they were seeing, except for the calling Jack sexy part. But outside of that, it felt normal. And why shouldn’t it? Talking Pokemon have only entered Jack’s life in the past few years and his relationships with the two that he knows are better than just about all of his human relationships. 

After finishing his exam on Ryley Jack stood up and asked, “Do you mind if I tell Kate?”

“Not at all Jack, your secret is safe with us. No one else knows about us, but it seems right that you two should know.” Ryley said, shaking himself after being fully looked over. 

“My mom and sister know about Kate and me and are very accepting of it. It wont be that way with everyone, but just know you can be comfortable here.” Jack finished, scratching Ryley on the head. 

Ryley jumped forward and wrapped his forelegs around Jack’s waist, his attempt at a hug. Instead of giving him a hard time Jack bent down and embraced Ryley. It was a real hug. One neither wanted to let go of and they squeezed each other tighter. Ryley smelled good and Jack’s whole body felt tingly from the static electricity around them. 

“Thank you for everything Jack” Ryley said, “We are so lucky to have met you and Kate!” and bounced backwards. 

“You are very welcome, Kate and I couldn’t have asked for a better couple to help us find my father…And help us navigate the relationship we have found ourselves in. You and I have to stick together now. We have some strong women on our hands.” You could see Ryley perk up even more at Jack’s words. It was obvious he had never been regarded by other humans in the manner Jack was speaking to him, other than Sandy. Jack could see why Team Aqua’s mission for Pokemon equality was so important to him. Ryley wanted people to see Pokemon for the intelligent, social, and loving creatures they are not merely servants to humans because their inability to voice their opinion. I am sure trainers might think twice if they somehow knew their friend was hurt or didn’t want to fight anymore. 

“Now we should attempt and get some sleep. But I’m sure once we tell the girls about our chat they aren’t going to let us sleep much.” Jack laughed at the prospect of trying to keep this information away from Kate. 

Ryley chuckled as well and headed towards Sandy’s place in the guest room, “Goodnight Jack.”

As Jack headed upstairs his mind wandered to what Sandy and Ryley would be doing with their alone time in the bedroom. He would be lying to himself if didn’t consider Sandy very attractive. Jack thought about his exam of Ryley; his powerful legs, tight strong abdomen, his scent, and what it would be like between him and Sandy. Jack opened the door to his room still daydreaming, with an easily apparent erection. 

He snapped back to reality with Kate’s voice, “Missed me huh?” she said from her curled up position on the bed, staring at his crouch. 

Embarrassment seemed to be a common theme tonight for Jack, and he quickly maneuvered his shorts to hide his cock. He wanted Kate to focus on what he was going to tell her... at least for now. 

Jack relayed the conversation he had with Ryley to Kate, hoping she would be just as shocked and happy as he was.

**Author's Note:**

> I have up to chapter 5 written I just wanted to upload 1 first and see how it went.


End file.
